


Apastron

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Series: Space Pirates AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Space Pirates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Вторая часть Space Pirates AU. Жизнь продолжается, но не все так просто. Просто не бывает никогда.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Space Pirates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969615





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [theopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopteryx/pseuds/theopteryx). Log in to view. 



> Приквел - https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987299/
> 
> *Apastron (апоастр) – точка орбиты звезды, наиболее удалённая от центрального тела, вокруг которого совершается движение (я готова плакать сутки напролет над символизмом в названии).
> 
> Во 2 и 4 частях появится Педикон. Написано еще до того, как мы узнали, что он гаденыш. Автор_ка советует представлять на его месте кого-нибудь другого, если хотите.
> 
> Бета [Maggie Kyle (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/63373).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Фрэнк сплюнул и увидел на земле красное пятно. Красное, словно кровь – это и была кровь, его кровь, _черт_.

– Меня подстрелили, – выдавил он. Говорить было трудно: один из зубов шатался и мешал дикции, неудобно впиваясь в щеку. – Дальше придется без меня.

– Хватит уже _ныть_ , – ответил Джерард, поправляя защитные очки на глазах движением запястья. Они были слишком большими, а эластичная резинка уже почти разодралась. Очки постоянно скатывались на кончик носа, так что ему постоянно приходилось держать голову как можно выше, задрав нос вверх. Как сопливый сварщик. Фрэнк хихикнул.

– Я умираю, Джи. На этот раз по-настоящему. Ты будешь плакать, когда я умру?

– По крайней мере, наконец получу немного _тишины_ , – заметил он, не опуская головы. Фрэнк потянул за застежку на ботинке Джерарда.

– Джерард. _Джерард_ , ну правда, меня подстрелили.

Джерард проигнорировал его, концентрируясь на кончике сварочной горелки. Либо он уже почти закончил, либо любезно решил не торопиться, пока Фрэнк истекал кровью до полусмерти.

– _Джерард_ …

– Если из-за тебя все провалится, я пну тебя в лицо, – огрызнулся Джерард.

– Если ты пнешь меня в лицо, то заляпаешь кровью свои новые ботинки, – серьезно ответил Фрэнк.

Джерард ничего не сказал, лишь скривился, после чего кончик его сварочной горелки зашипел и погас. 

– Готово, – сказал он, поднимая очки на лоб и переводя взгляд на Фрэнка. На его лице остались пятна сажи по форме очков. – Какого хрена, никто тебя не подстрелил.

– А точно, – ответил Фрэнк, перекатываясь по полу. – Это же был другой чувак. Ошибочка вышла.

– Что у тебя с лицом? – спросил Джерард, закатывая глаза и резко дергая стальной замок на себя. Он пошатнулся, заскрежетал, а затем чуть вылез из стены.

– Я на него упал. Я все еще буду тебе нравиться, даже если перестану быть милым? – спросил Фрэнк, поднимаясь с пола на колени. – Это, между прочим, важно. – Так и было. Он довольно сильно приложился об пол.

Джерард снова потянул со всей силы, и замок звонко выпал из стены. Дверь тут же распахнулась, покачиваясь на петлях.

– Ты мне будешь нравиться еще больше, если поднимешься с колен…

– Ты так не думал, когда я…

– И поможешь тащить эту хрень, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Джерард, не слушая Фрэнка. Он залез внутрь сейфа, и Фрэнк последовал за ним, перешагивая через порожек и стараясь не отставать от Джерарда в темноте.

– Срань господня, – выпалил он, не в силах вздохнуть.

– Вот это я понимаю, мило, – радостно сказал Джерард. Фрэнк не мог не согласиться. Перед ними на полках лежала по меньшей мере сотня стопок спрессованных медных кирпичей, готовых к продаже. Теперь уже на черном рынке.

– Что, вместо слюней пустил кровь? – спросил Джерард мгновение спустя.

– Возможно, – ответил Фрэнк, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от медных кирпичей. – Без понятия. Не чувствую лица. Думаю, может, это из него сочится счастье?

– Ты просто отвратителен, – бросил Джерард, начиная передавать ему кирпичи, и Фрэнк принялся укладывать их в объемные карманы своего жилета. В какой-то момент Фрэнк вдруг схватил его ладонь, впиваясь зубами в костяшки пальцев, и Джерард шлепнул его в отместку, но движение было легким и нежным, хоть лицо Фрэнка и побаливало после. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, утрамбовывая кирпичики в карманах. Ага, просто, блин, _сочится_.

*

– Еще! – промычал Фрэнк, с громким звоном опуская стакан на барную стойку.

– Я так не думаю, – закатил глаза Рэй.

– Рэй _Торо_ , – Фрэнк направил на него указательный палец. – У меня есть кредиты. Кредиты для тебя, красивый ты образец мужественности и фигуры, и эти кредиты мне подсказывают, что ты должен дать мне то, чего я хочу.

– Я бармен, а не проститутка, но даже они, я уверен, тебе бы точно отказали, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Рэй.

– Кажется, ты ранил мои чувства, – пробормотал Фрэнк, хмурясь и чувствуя подступающую головную боль.

– Хватит истекать кровью на мою стойку, – выкрикнул Рэй, направляясь к следующему посетителю. Фрэнк пожал плечами, протирая пальцем нос. Крови не было, только красная корка. Чертов лжец. Фрэнк стрельнул шот у парня, сидевшего рядом, когда тот отвернулся в сторону, и опрокинул его содержимое себе в горло, прежде чем тот успел что-то заметить.

Джерарда не было уже целую вечность. Херня какая-то, если честно. Он по-прежнему «прочищал» кредиты у Рэя, когда им удавалось стащить банкноты, но вот с настоящим товаром для черного рынка он предпочитал разбираться самостоятельно. И это значило только одно: на это уходила хуева туча времени, и Фрэнк был готов помереть от скуки.

Он оглядел бар, изучая лица. Некоторые из них показались знакомыми, и Фрэнк пробежался по каталогу разыскиваемых преступников у себя в голове. Парень в углу – тот, что с разбитой губой – стоил по меньшей мере пять тысяч, кажется, за то, что размахивал пушкой у копа перед носом или типа того. Будь у него время, Фрэнк бы проверил базу, но ему не хотелось выдавать себя. Работенка легче легкого. Парень один из тех, кому уже вживили идентификационный чип, когда он угодил в тюрьму в прошлый раз, так что если только Фрэнку удастся привести его в участок, обработать запрос и закрыть дело не составит труда. Фрэнк заерзал на своем стуле, сжимая пальцами пустой стакан, что стоял на барной стойке перед ним. _«Не здесь»_ , – он практически слышал голос Джерарда. – _«Не у Рэя»_.

К черту. Фрэнк двинул стул в сторону, вставая на ноги, и вышел из бара через главный вход, прячась в тени переулка сбоку от неоновой вывески. Можно и подождать.

*

– Ты что, _снова_ получил по лицу? – спросил Джерард, уставившись на него.

Фрэнк коснулся пальцами своего носа и взглянул на них – красные капли.

– Немного.

– Господи, Фрэнк, – нахмурился Джерард. – Ты что, напрашиваешься на кулаки что ли? Какого черта.

– Не совсем, – с толикой раздражения ответил Фрэнк. – Немного поохотился, что, засудишь меня? Добыл нам пять тысяч…

– Ты охотился? У Рэя?

– Нет, придурок, в переулке снаружи. Смотри, у нас теперь достаточно… – начал он, просовывая руку в карман, чтобы выудить расписку из залоговой конторы.

– Кто? – резко прервал его Джерард. – Какой парень?

– Джон Ривера, – нахмурился Фрэнк. – В розыске за то, что избил копа, и так просто сидел в этом баре…

– Господи, Фрэнк, – заговорил поверх него Джерард, проводя рукой по своим волосам. – Я, блять, знаю его. Я же _сказал_ тебе не охотиться у Рэя…

– Я не охотился _у_ Рэя, я…

– Это, блять, нейтральная территория! – повысил голос Джерард. – Где, думаешь, я нахожу все свои задания? Все наводки? Черт возьми, Фрэнк, если они узнают, что я связался с охотником за головами, они…

– Они, блять, _что,_ Джи? – сорвался Фрэнк. – Они не твои друзья. Они все в списке.

– Ага, что ж, и ты тоже, – процедил Джерард.

– Вот именно, так что кончай притворяться, что есть какие-то… правила… или система, или еще какое дерьмо. Он был в списке, нам были нужны деньги, я заработал нам блядские деньги, – бросил Фрэнк. – А еще достал нам сигареты, но пошел ты нахуй, если думаешь, что я теперь с тобой поделюсь.

– Ты достал сигареты? – остановился Джерард.

– Ага, достал тебе чертовы сигареты, но они все мои, потому что лицемерным придуркам сигареты не полагаются. Может, если тебе повезет и я сжалюсь, я дам тебе сожрать фильтр.

Джерард потоптался на месте и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но громкий, гулкий скрежет системы оповещения прервал его, к тому же заставляя замолкнуть всех в округе.

 _«Сестра Мэри, пожалуйста, явитесь на док-станцию»_ , – прозвучал дружелюбный женский голос. – _«Сестра Мэри, пожалуйста, явитесь на док-станцию»_.

– Черт, – в один голос выругались Джерард и Фрэнк. Копы.

– Надеюсь, ты неплохо сторговался за те кирпичи, – сказал Фрэнк, поворачиваясь лицом к Джерарду, когда люди вокруг ринулись врассыпную. 

– _Черт_ , – повторил Джерард, но Фрэнк лишь схватил его за запястье, таща за собой, и они поспешили в сторону стыковочного причала. Весь павильон в мгновенье поднялся на уши: люди захлопывали двери, выключали неоновые вывески. Когда они пробегали мимо бара Рэя, он уже стоял снаружи, цепляя на дверь металлический замок.

– Облава, – крикнул он им, и Фрэнк ругнулся себе под нос. Пытаются вытеснить их, раздавить своей блядской подошвой, как каких-то тараканов.

Когда они добрались до причала, там царил хаос. Каждый портал был заполнен кораблями, готовыми подняться на воздух и улизнуть отсюда как можно скорее.

– Черт, – снова выругался Фрэнк. – Нам нужен корабль. 

Последний из тех, что они украли, пришлось оставить в соседней системе. В итоге какие-то шахтеры, направлявшиеся на Песчаник на выходные, согласились их подбросить. Корабля, чтобы спастись, у них не было.

– Черт, – бросил Джерард, чем, конечно, очень помог делу. Фрэнк заприметил бегущего мимо них парня в куртке с эмблемой банды Слэйт – скользкие типы со связями везде, где только можно, занимавшиеся в основном сбытом оружия. Ухватившись за локоть парня, Фрэнк с силой удержал его на месте.

– Сможете вывезти нас отсюда? – спросил он. Парень быстро окинул их взглядом, примечая побитое лицо Фрэнка и кобуру бластера, проглядывавшую из-под куртки Джерарда.

– Пятьдесят тысяч, – бросил он, и Фрэнк еле удержался, чтобы не огрызнуться. 

– Дерьмо собачье, да я корабль смогу купить за такое…

– Тогда иди и покупай себе блядский корабль. Я предлагаю попутку, – сказал парень, вырывая свою руку из захвата.

– Ладно, – ровно ответил Джерард. – Мы в деле. Поехали.

Парень дернул головой, указывая направление, и поспешил дальше по коридору. Джерард и Фрэнк старались не отставать, продираясь сквозь толпу людей, путавшихся под ногами. До того, как сюда заявятся копы, оставались считаные минуты.

– У нас нет таких денег, – прошипел Фрэнк, когда они завернули за угол. – В смысле, если хочешь кокнуть его, чтобы выбраться отсюда, я, нахрен, только за, прострелю этому ублюдку голову…

– Деньги есть, – сказал Джерард, кладя руку на спину Фрэнку. – Я получил сорок пять за кирпичи.

– Но этого все равно…

Джерард посмотрел на него, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось, как горькое осознание тяжелым грузом опустилось на него. 

– Но тогда у нас ничего не будет, – вымолвил он. – Твои сорок пять и мои пять за Риверу, и у нас не останется ни единого кредита, черт возьми.

– Зато будет попутка, – ответил Джерард, смотря прямо перед собой, и Фрэнк последовал его примеру, устремив взгляд вперед, пробираясь через толпу и стараясь не думать о том, что они были в полной жопе, что Джерарду просто нужно было позволить ему прихлопнуть этого ублюдка и что, в конце концов, он был прав: им и правда были нужны деньги. Нахрен этот пиратский кодекс Джерарда. Нахрен.

*

Корабль оказался еще хуже, чем Фрэнк себе представлял, а это уже о многом говорило. Однако, как Джерард удосужился ему напомнить, это была какая-никакая попутка, к тому же, в туалете Фрэнк услышал, что на одной только главной улице Песчаника копы поймали человек пятьдесят, не меньше. Корабль пропах крысиной мочой, но, по крайней мере, это была не камера.

Фрэнк протолкнулся между плотно сидящими пассажирами, чтобы подобраться поближе к Джерарду, ютившемуся под одной из балок переборок, разделявших помещение на отсеки. Рядом с ним сидел какой-то чувак, неуклюже ссутулившись, опустив голову на свое плечо и тихо похрапывая, и Джерард бросал на него раздраженные взгляды, нацепив кислое выражение лица.

– Еда, – известил Фрэнк, протискивая свои бедра в крохотное пространство между Джерардом и какой-то старушкой. – Еда, еда. Теперь официально, я занимаю должность кормильца в этих отношениях.

Джерард закатил глаза, но все же благодарно принял свернутую в комок салфетку. Он аккуратно развернул ее, стараясь не просыпать ни крошки.

– Твою мать, – пробормотал он, уставившись на желтый ломоть. – Что это? – принюхавшись, он широко раскрыл глаза. – Кукурузный хлеб? Ты кого-то прихлопнул, чтобы его получить?

– Не драматизируй, – закатил глаза Фрэнк. Он его украл. Стащил со стола, пока оболтус, работавший в столовой, наблюдал за тем, как какая-то старушка пыталась сосчитать кредиты для оплаты. Так просто, что даже почти радостно.

Принявшись за хлеб, Джерард промычал от удовольствия, и Фрэнк молча уставился на его губы, на пальцы возле рта.

– Мне даже пофиг, подделка это или нет, на вкус он очень даже настоящий, – сказал Джерард. – Могу даже представить, что чувствую настоящие кусочки кукурузы.

– Что ж, откуда мне знать, – пожал плечами Фрэнк.

Джерард взглянул на него, затем отломил кусок и передал его Фрэнку.

– Постоянно забываю, что ты вырос тут.

Фрэнк снова пожал плечами. Он этого не забывал – просто не любил об этом говорить. Да и какой смысл? Он быстро проглотил свою долю, облизав пальцы даже несмотря на то, что они были грязными, из-за чего последние крошки приобрели металлический привкус.

– Сколько до следующей остановки? – спросил Джерард, комкая салфетку и бросая ее под ноги храпящему типу, что сидел рядом.

– Минимум несколько циклов. В любом случае, позволить себе остаться тут дольше мы не сможем, – понижая голос, ответил Фрэнк. Джерард кивнул. Нужно подыскать новую работенку, и быстро.

Какое-то время спустя освещение приглушили, тем самым намекая, что начинается фаза сна, и Фрэнк прижался поближе к Джерарду (чтобы старушке, сидевшей рядом, не захотелось опереться об него) и продолжил наблюдать за тем, как остальные пассажиры постепенно начинают засыпать. Фрэнк зашипел от неожиданности, когда ледяные пальцы дотронулись до его кожи под футболкой, и тут же пихнул Джерарда локтем в бок, но тот лишь запустил свои пальцы еще дальше, пробираясь под пояс его штанов.

– Мне холодно, – стал оправдываться он.

– Тебе всегда, черт возьми, холодно, – пробурчал Фрэнк, но не стал отодвигаться, а лишь ближе прижался к парню.

Он даже не понял, что заснул, пока не проснулся позднее, резко набрав воздух в легкие. В помещении царила кромешная тьма, единственным полудохлым источником света была подсветка на полу – и та лишь в тех местах, что не были скрыты за сидящими тут и там пассажирами. Ладонь Джерарда покоилась на его коже, в нижней части живота – на вытатуированных там птичках, Фрэнк это сразу понял.

Он чуть двинулся, чувствуя как дернулись пальцы Джерарда – значит, он тоже не спит. Может, и не засыпал вовсе. Он еле заметно водил кончиками пальцев по коже Фрэнка, выводя крохотные завихрения, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, но не слишком. Фрэнк старался не шевелиться как можно дольше, прежде чем, не выдержав, придвинуться ближе, замечая, как сияют глаза Джерарда в тусклом оранжевом освещении.

Он ничего не сказал, лишь прижался еще теснее, так что руки Джерарда свободно проскользнули ему за спину, собирая его футболку в складки. Их лица оказались так близко друг к другу, что Фрэнк мог почувствовать дыхание Джерарда на своей коже и то, как оно дрогнуло, когда Фрэнк принялся расстегивать его ширинку, чтобы добраться до его члена. 

Прошло почти две недели с тех пор, как у них было время или возможность потрахаться – да и сейчас было совсем не место, но Фрэнку было все равно. Он начал посасывать кожу на шее Джерарда и сдвинулся в бок, так что его член упирался в бедро Джерарда и чувствовал необходимое трение, когда Джерард двигал бедрами ему навстречу. Пояс штанов Джерарда мешался, из-за него запястье приходилось неудобно выворачивать, но останавливаться Фрэнк не собирался, только не сейчас. Джерард громко стонал – он всегда был чертовски громким, даже когда с силой стискивал зубы. Фрэнк сразу почувствовал, когда тот был готов кончить, по тому, как дернулись его бедра, и сразу прижался к его губам, чтобы заглушить его вскрики, но в большей степени – чтобы почувствовать, как Джерард стонет ему в рот. Парень, сидевший рядом с Джерардом, подвинулся и издал неразборчивый сонный звук, и Фрэнк затормозил ровно на столько, чтобы удостовериться, что тот все еще спит, а затем вытер ладонь о стену и принялся расстегивать свою ширинку, чтобы Джерард мог запустить свою ладонь ему в штаны.

Руки Джерарда были жесткими, а движения – краткими, прерывистыми, стесненными из-за отсутствия пространства вокруг них, но даже так было хорошо, очень хорошо, и уже скоро Фрэнк закусил губу, пока Джерард продолжал прикасаться к его теплому, скользкому члену. Когда он кончил, Джерард слизал сперму со своей ладони, а следом поцеловал его, и если раньше он был на вкус как кукурузный хлеб, то теперь – как Фрэнк, и Фрэнк простонал, ловя губами воздух.

Ему потребовалось больше времени, чтобы заснуть после, к тому же, он сидел в странной, неестественной позе, но теплая ладонь Джерарда по-прежнему покоилась на его спине под футболкой, и, прижавшись близко, он слышал его ровное дыхание поверх гудения двигателей корабля. Он сидел без движения, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как подсветка на полу то светит ярче, то снова меркнет из-за скачков напряжения, будто корабль тоже дышал. Фрэнк пытался подстроить под него свое дыхание, пока, в конце концов, не заснул глубоким, ровным сном.

*

Четыре цикла спустя Фрэнк бы только обрадовался, если бы кто-нибудь выкинул его в хренов открытый космос, лишь бы больше никогда не чувствовать запах старушки, что сидела рядом. Или ради ебучего _душа_. Но приходилось мириться с тем, что у него было: с кажущимися бесконечными мгновеньями просиживания штанов в душном помещении с неудачниками-пассажирами вокруг.

– Знаешь, что было бы сейчас круто? – протянул Фрэнк, перекатывая голову вдоль стены по направлению к Джерарду. – Если бы я мог, типа, скинуть свою кожу. И вырастить новую.

– Как змея, – ответил Джерард, слушая вполуха и даже не удостаивая его взглядом. Он казался до жути спокойным. Учитывая особенности их работы, было что-то странное в том, что он выглядел спокойнее сейчас, когда вокруг была куча людей, чем в одиночестве.

– Ага, как эти трубообразные штуки, – продолжил Фрэнк, размахивая руками в попытках изобразить змей. Он видел их однажды в передаче. Какое-то историческое шоу.

– Тогда тебе бы пришлось снова бить все свои татуировки, – заметил Джерард. – Каждый раз будто чистый холст. Или ребенок.

– Проигнорирую то, что ты, _кажется,_ только что назвал меня ребенком, но вообще никуда они нахрен не исчезли бы. Как узор на чешуе у змей, – закончил Фрэнк. Ему не нравилась идея снова иметь чистую кожу. К тому же, как тогда Джерард поймет, где прикасаться к нему своими руками?

– Тебе стоит поспать, – произнес Джерард мгновенье спустя.

– Нет, _тебе_ стоит поспать, – возразил Фрэнк. – Я не устал.

Джерард бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

– Я в порядке, а вот ты зеваешь.

– Мне так надоело _cпать,_ – заныл Фрэнк, перекатывая голову обратно.

– Ну тогда иди прогуляйся, – предложил Джерард. – Узнай, когда мы наконец пристыкуемся к какой-нибудь станции.

– _Никогда,_ – мрачно заявил Фрэнк. – Мы никогда не пристыкуемся и будем торчать на этом тупом корабле, пока не подохнем.

– Окей, вот теперь ты точно ведешь себя как ребенок, – пробормотал Джерард с закрытыми глазами, прислоняясь спиной к стене и скрещивая руки на груди.

– Мудак, – бросил Фрэнк, отвешивая щелбан плечу Джерарда, когда поднимался со скамьи. Тот замахнулся в ответ, но глаза все равно не открыл. Фрэнку пришлось переступить через нескольких людей, чтобы выйти в коридор, и каждый из них выглядел примерно так же раздраженно, как и он сам. В коридоре тоже было тесно, но, по крайней мере, пахло там лучше, чем в багажном отсеке, и он хотя бы мог немного размять свои косточки. Он шел вперед, пока не стало так тесно, что приходилось бы касаться других людей, чтобы пробраться дальше, так что развернулся и пошел обратно. Фрэнк так и не встретил никого, кто знал бы, когда они окажутся в порту, только кучу усталых пассажиров, втиснутых в очень маленькое пространство.

Фрэнк прошел мимо столовой, но дверь была закрыта и запечатана. Он хотел было попробовать взломать замок, но вокруг кружило слишком много любопытных глаз, так что пришлось отказаться от затеи. Вбок от главного холла уходил еще один коридор, где, кажется, было поменьше людей, и когда Фрэнк в него выглянул, в конце его он увидел дверь, впечатанную в толстую металлическую стену.

Фрэнк бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо и, проскользнув в сторону двери, откинул крышку контрольной панели. Пиздец как просто, эти утырки не учатся на своих ошибках. Тридцать секунд, пара замкнутых проводов, и вот он уже спокойно выбрался из багажного отсека в основной.

Он вовсе и не пытался что-нибудь украсть или вообще оказаться замеченным – банда Слэйт были не совсем кончеными кретинами, да и добротой не отличались, так что явно не оценили бы его слежку. Но, черт возьми, с такими дерьмовыми замками, чего еще они ожидали?

Стараясь держаться в тени, он шел по извилистому коридору, пока не добрался до первых раскрытых дверей – на первый взгляд помещение выглядело как столовая для экипажа, и Фрэнк прижался к стене рядом с проходом, вслушиваясь в разговоры внутри.

– Да он хер собачий, – выругался кто-то с набитым ртом. – Это не еда, а дерьмо какое-то.

– Пассажиры съели почти все. А ты чего хотел?

– Я об этом и говорю! Блэк взял слишком много, и теперь в багажном пахнет как в заднице, сидят там, обливаются п **о** том. А мы вынуждены жрать запасной паек, потому что он тупой мудак, который не может правильно рассчитать нормы питания.

– Не знаю, чего ты ждал, чувак. Сейчас тяжелые времена, нам нужно восполнить хотя бы что-то за груз, который мы потеряли из-за внезапной облавы копов на Песчанике. 

– Скоро остановка в Угольной системе, так? Предлагаю продать их всех нахрен в Чертополоховые колонии, когда остановимся. Вы же знаете, б **о** льшая часть их оборота приходится именно на Уголь. Они уже заплатили нам, чтобы попасть на чертов корабль. Так удвоим заработок и будем есть настоящее мясо неделями.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как внутри все переворачивается. Ему пришлось опереться руками о стену, чтобы не упасть. _Нет_.

– Не знаю, как ты можешь спокойно спать по ночам, чувак, – сказал другой парень, усмехнувшись.

– Мне бы спалось куда спокойнее с желудком, набитым мясом, в этом я, блять, уверен точно.

Они продолжили свой разговор, но Фрэнк уже не мог ничего ни слышать, ни чувствовать. Он не помнил, как вышел из коридора, вернулся в багажный отсек или даже в помещение, где их держали – просто увидел Джерарда перед собой и, резко дернув его за руку, поднял его на ноги.

– Фрэнк, что… – начал было тот, но Фрэнк лишь покачал головой и потянул Джерарда за собой. Тот молча пошел следом, позволяя Фрэнку вывести себя из багажного отсека в коридор.

Фрэнк вел его по коридору, заворачивая за угол, пока вокруг не осталось никого из людей. Им нужно было выбираться, а он помнил, что если идти этим путем, то можно будет выйти к отсеку для экипажа, а там… 

Ремонтная шахта. Никаких замков снаружи, только пара рычагов, но открыть их – легче легкого, и вот пару мгновений спустя Фрэнк уже вытаскивал дверцу шахты и протискивался внутрь, предварительно протолкнув Джерарда перед собой. Было тесно, но достаточно пространства, чтобы двигаться. Они могли вернуться назад, в главную вентиляционную шахту, но даже оттуда им было бы слышно, если бы кто-то последовал за ними. Фрэнк притих, аккуратно вставляя решетку на место, и постарался дышать как можно тише, вслушиваясь, не заметили ли их.

– Скажешь, наконец, какого черта тут происходит? – шепотом проворчал Джерард. Фрэнк дернул головой в его сторону, всем своим видом показывая: «Тихо, _помолчи_!», и продолжил всматриваться в участок коридора, открытый его взору. Он не слышал ничьих шагов поблизости, но все равно нужно было удостовериться…

– Слушай, если ты хотел найти укромное местечко, чтобы потрахаться, уверен, мы могли бы уединиться где-нибудь, где не пахло бы охлаждающей жидкостью…

– Это, блять, не шутка, – сорвался Фрэнк, и Джерард моментально замолк.

Настало мгновение тишины. Фрэнк чувствовал, что Джерард не сводит с него глаз, но все равно не стал встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Что случилось? – тихим, ровным тоном спросил Джерард.

– Просто… _помолчи_ , – прошипел Фрэнк, подаваясь вперед, чтобы выглянуть в коридор через решетку. Ничего. Они в безопасности. Пока что. Нужно было выбираться. Нужно было сбежать, _спастись_ …

Он пополз вглубь шахты мимо Джерарда и двинулся вперед, стараясь скользить как можно тише, чтобы не создавать лишних звуков от соприкосновения ботинок к металлу. Он слышал, как Джерард полз следом, куда громче – он к этому не привык, не знал, как это делается. Он всегда сбегал открыто, со свистящими выстрелами пушек. Он и понятия не имел о том, как скрываться в тенях. Но Фрэнк не стал останавливаться. Вскоре они добрались до пересечения. Воздух тут был более прохладным, более свежим – должно быть, они находились над отсеком для экипажа.

– Фрэнк… – снова начал Джерард, и Фрэнк дернулся, выворачивая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Заткнись и следуй за мной, иначе оставлю тебя тут, – отрезал он. Какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что прозвучало это пусто и холодно, но ему было все равно. Сейчас не время для нежностей.

Он продолжал ползти вперед по шахте, пока не услышал, как внизу переговаривались члены экипажа – готовились к высадке, беспокойно бродили туда-сюда, радовались хоть какому-то движению после долгого застоя. Наверное, они были куда ближе к стыковке, чем думал Фрэнк. 

Добравшись до решетки над помещением, он остановился – раздевалка, судя по запаху из комнаты и по звуку труб, что гудели, перерабатывая воду для душа – и прислушался к происходящему. В душевой бежала вода и кто-то поворачивал скрипящие краны. Сдвинувшись в сторону, он смог разглядеть плечи парня, принимавшего душ – он стоял совершенно голый и растирал себя мочалкой.

Фрэнк снял решетку так тихо, как только мог, постаравшись положить ее на металл, покрывавший шахту изнутри, без единого звука. У него была буквально секунда.

Он спрыгнул на пол и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись ботинками на мокром полу. Прежде, чем парень успел повернуться на звук, Фрэнк уже запрыгнул на него, сбивая с ног и со всей силы прикладывая головой об пол. Тот попытался вырваться, и Фрэнку пришлось нелегко: чувак был скользким от мыла, к тому же, Фрэнк устал, его мышцы ныли. Парень ударил Фрэнка кулаком по скуле – как раз в то место, что еще не успело зажить после поимки Риверы, и Фрэнк, держась на чистом адреналине, заехал ему по лицу в отместку.

Фрэнк со всей силы ударил его своей головой, и парень обмяк, уронив на пол вытянутую руку, что теперь заливало водой из душа. Он все еще дышал, его грудь мерно вздымалась под бедрами Фрэнка.

Джерард по-прежнему сидел в шахте, взирая на происходящее сверху.

– Спускайся давай, – бросил Фрэнк, осматривая помещение. Одежда парня была свернула на скамье неподалеку. У него была куртка Слэйт, одного взгляда на которую хватило, чтобы понять, что она ему слишком велика, но вот черная рубашка придется как раз впору, к тому же, она даже не заляпана кровью.

Он быстро переоделся, натягивая рубашку через голову: справиться с этим было непросто – он был весь мокрый из-за драки на залитом водой полу. Когда Джерард подошел ближе, Фрэнк бросил ему куртку.

– Надевай, – сказал он, но Джерард не двинулся, просто молча уставился на него, держа одежду в руках.

– Почему мы скрываемся? – спросил он ровным тоном, не переводя взгляда. – Кто-то узнал, кто мы такие?

– Нет, просто… просто надень ее, – сказал Фрэнк, шаря по карманам парня. Ничего. Блять, им, наверное, еще не заплатили – недостаточно еды, тот парень так и сказал, нужно восполнить потери от пропавшего груза…

– Не буду, пока не объяснишь, Фрэнк, – продолжил Джерард своим раздражительно спокойным голосом, и Фрэнку больше всего хотелось подскочить к нему и заехать по губам, чтобы перестал задавать вопросы. Он, конечно, этого не сделал, просто размял руки и глубоко выдохнул.

– А что, ты мне не доверяешь? – спросил он, пытаясь усмехнуться, хватая кобуру парня и цепляя ее за свой пояс.

Джерард не ответил. Фрэнк проигнорировал то, как больно при этом кольнуло в груди, и затянул кобуру на ремне потуже.

– Они скоро пристыкуются, и нам нужно будет улизнуть с корабля, – сказал Фрэнк. – Они недостаточно организованы и не заметят нас, если только мы сами не облажаемся, так что не высовывайся и делай вид, что зарабатываешь этой херней на жизнь.

Он потянул за край футболки сзади – она прилипла к мокрой коже и собралась на спине. Когда он повернулся лицом к Джерарду, тот уже надел куртку и поправлял кобуру своей пушки – так, чтобы ее не было видно. Джерард кивнул, и Фрэнк повел их из душевой в коридор, закрывая дверь снаружи ключами, что нашел в карманах у парня, которого только что вырубил.

Это оказалось чистой правдой: если делать вид, что тебе на все насрать, то – просто удивительно – с рук может сойти, что угодно. Однако на этот раз Фрэнк не радовался, как обычно, когда обводил вокруг пальца очередных придурков. Нет, на этот раз он был в таком ужасе, что его даже подташнивало. Он надеялся, что никто их не остановит, иначе, он просто не знал, как сможет отболтаться.

– Чувак, когда остановимся на Угле, я, блять, я даже не знаю, я, блять, буду _трахаться_ , – заявил очередной парень в куртке Слэйт, проходя мимо них и громко смеясь. Его собеседник, чувак со светлыми, зализанными назад волосами, рассмеялся и согласился, добавляя что-то про поиск новых девочек на видео. Фрэнк заулыбался, потворствуя их хорошему настроению – заинтересованно, но не встревая и не осуждая. Веди себя так, чтобы тебя заметили, но не запомнили.

Они шли по коридору, казалось, целую вечность, но по тому, что народу становилось все больше, Фрэнк сделал вывод, что идут они в нужном направлении. Фрэнку все хотелось остановить кого-то, спросить, не слышали ли они про новое стыковочное время, но в горле словно пересохло, оно будто наглухо запечаталось, так что он продолжал молчать.

Вдруг в коридоре гулко заревели сирены, а освещение под потолком сменилось с белого на красное. Значит, до стыковки остались считаные минуты. Фрэнк присоединился к толпе, замечая, как люди вокруг принялись тянуть за рукоятки на стенах, чтобы опустить сиденья, и последовал их примеру. Пряжка ремня безопасности была тяжелой, неповоротливой, и когда ему наконец удалось ее застегнуть, он ухватился за ремни, игнорируя боль в груди от того, что они с силой на нее давили. Джерард молча сидел рядом, опустив ладони с широко расставленными пальцами на свои бедра.

Стыковка была жесткой: будь они по-прежнему в багажном отсеке, их бы, наверное, повалило на пол. Чертова шпана, хреновы _дилетанты_. Фрэнк с силой вдавил подошву в пол. Джерард тоже ничего не сказал, но прижался к нему своей ногой сбоку и не двигался, пока не закончилась тряска, удостоверившись, что Фрэнк остался на месте и не скатился вбок.

*

Угольная система. _Нахуй_ эту Угольную систему.

– Нужно отсюда валить нахрен, – процедил Фрэнк. – Сейчас же.

Стыковочная станция была блестящей, широкой, с высокими потолками. Когда-то она была важным транспортным узлом, но сейчас уже начинала покрываться ржавчиной: болты на иллюминаторах уже позеленели от старости. Мимо сновали люди, торопясь перебраться со станции на главную улицу колонии, но Фрэнк стоял не двигаясь перед огромным табло прилета-вылета. Оно то и дело мигало новой информацией, и Фрэнк не сводил с него глаз, пытаясь подобрать подходящую попутку. Чуть позже в этом же цикле один корабль отправится в Улей… 

– На чем? Как? – спросил Джерард, стягивая с себя куртку Слэйт, и, сворачивая ее в комок, со всей силы закинул ее в мусорный бак рядом с табло. Он размял плечи и, вздохнув, смахнул прядки волос, лезущие в лицо. – У нас совсем нет денег, и мы давно не ели. Фрэнк, нужно передохнуть секунду и сперва обдумать всю эту хрень.

– Вон супермаркет, прямо, блять, перед нами, – возразил Фрэнк, кивком указывая на витрину неподалеку. – Дай мне десять минут, и я добуду нам билеты.

– А следом тебя арестует полицейский, который стоит прямо у входа, – ответил Джерард, хмурясь. – Не скажу, что мне по душе эта идея.

– Что? Где? – спросил Фрэнк, оглядываясь через плечо. Никого необычного он не видел, только простых людей, проходящих мимо. С ними он легко справится.

– Непримечательная одежда. Зеленая рубашка, черная куртка, кобура справа.

– Как ты понял? – спросил Фрэнк, быстро окидывая мужчину взглядом. 

– Как _ты не понял_? – продолжил Джерард, уставившись на него. – Ты явно не в состоянии рассуждать…

– Я достаточно в состоянии, нахрен, рассуждать, чтобы понимать, что нам нужно, блять, отсюда выбираться, – прошипел Фрэнк, но Джерард и бровью не повел.

– Я вывезу нас отсюда, – сказал он. – Фрэнк? Я даю слово. Но сейчас не время для безрассудства. Я не для того провел четыре цикла в этой жалкой консервной банке, сидя рядом со стариком, пускавшим слюни на мое плечо, чтобы теперь угодить в тюрьму.

Фрэнк не стал ничего отвечать, он чувствовал себя мрачно, раздраженно, ему хотелось броситься бежать, просто, блять, _скорее_ , но он заставил себя остаться на месте и лишь вытащил сигареты. Б **о** льшая часть пачки либо оказалась помятой от того, что была втиснула в его задний карман, либо отсырела от потасовки на мокром полу, но одна-единственная сигарета осталась неиспорченной. Он прикурил ее возле мусорного бака и глубоко затянулся, выпуская поток дыма вверх к неровному потолку.

– Знаешь эту систему? – спросил Джерард, отворачиваясь от информационного табло. Он пытался найти ответы на какие-то свои вопросы на лице Фрэнка, но Фрэнк лишь сделал еще одну затяжку.

– Нет, – ровно произнес он. _Нет_.

Джерард ничего на это не ответил. Он не стал просить сигарету у Фрэнка, но тот все равно ее протянул. На руке Джерарда была кровь – должно быть, он порезался еще в вентиляционной шахте, но даже ничего об этом не сказал – кровь уже запекалась вокруг костяшек его пальцев. Фрэнк даже и не заметил.

На станции стало спокойнее – короткое затишье перед тем, как люди снова начнут бегать туда-сюда, и Фрэнку вдруг захотелось протянуть руку, сказать хоть _что-то_ , осмотреть порез на руке Джерарда, но громкоговоритель вдруг заскрипел, извещая об отправлении очередного корабля, и Джерард уже отвернулся, устремляя взгляд в сторону выхода со станции. Момент был потерян.

– Один цикл, – повторил Джерард. – И мы отсюда выберемся.

Фрэнк выдохнул. Он уже почти скурил все вплоть до фильтра, но оставалась еще одна последняя затяжка. Он передал сигарету Джерарду, и тот ее молча принял, затоптав окурок после. Когда тот направился к выходу, Фрэнк последовал за ним, готовясь к потоку переработанного воздуха по ту сторону дверей. Один цикл.


	2. Chapter 2

Фрэнк терпеть не мог постройки в Угольной системе – чересчур ровные, идеально, блять, прямые, хоть и прижатые к изогнутому своду над колонией. Ему не хватало Песчаника, где всем зданиям, казалось, необходимо было опираться друг о друга, чтобы не упасть.

– Какое-то это место слишком чистое, – пробормотал себе под нос Джерард. Они стояли снаружи, на углу у магазина, и Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как маленькая девочка внутри дышала на стекло, уставившись на него. Ее мама торговалась о чем-то с продавцом, горячо размахивая руками, но девочка просто продолжала смотреть на Фрэнка сквозь стекло двери и, когда тот слегка помахал ей, расплылась в улыбке.

– Фрэнк, – произнес Джерард, привлекая его внимание.

– Что, – ответил тот. Когда он вновь взглянул на дверь магазина, девочка и ее мама уже ушли. Остался лишь небольшой запотевший участок стекла с размазанными следами прикосновения ее пальчиков.

– Слушай, почему бы тебе немного не отдохнуть, пропустить по стаканчику, – предложил Джерард. Он вытащил из кармана пару скомканных банкнот, но Фрэнк лишь уставился на его протянутую руку.

– Где ты их, блять, достал? – спросил он. У Джерарда, что, были кредиты все это время? Но…

– Я же сказал, тот чувак в багажном отсеке слюнявил мое плечо несколько циклов подряд, – закатил глаза Джерард. – Так что я решил, что это будет… своего рода расплатой, – не без иронии сказал он, вновь протягивая ладонь Фрэнку. – Здесь не много, но сегодня мы не будем голодать. Мне нужно позвонить кое-кому, но я скоро вернусь, хорошо?

– Если собираешься отвлечь Майки от его медового месяца, чтобы достать нам денег, ему это не понравится.

– Я не собираюсь… – начал Джерард, краснея. Фрэнк вопросительно изогнул бровь. – Он все равно сейчас в районе колец Юны, – сказал он. – Там же ужасная связь.

– Ага-ага.

– И еще мне показалось, что в прошлый раз, когда я до них дозвонился, у них там был секс, так что я сразу же бросил трубку, – продолжил Джерард.

– Ага-ага.

– Просто возьми мне виски и постарайся не напороться на драку, господи, – закончил Джерард, разворачиваясь, чтобы перейти на другую сторону улицы к телефонной будке. Ага, он совершенно точно будет звонить Майки, без вариантов. Фрэнк надеялся, что он сможет дозвониться. У него никогда не было брата, но он знал, что у Джерарда и Майки всегда были хорошие, крепкие отношения. А вот у него самого с Джерардом все было куда сложнее.

В баре было темно и практически безлюдно в это время цикла, а еще накурено и пахло потом. Фрэнк сразу же направился к столику в дальнем углу и опустился на диванчик, заскрипевший под его весом. Подошла официантка, чтобы принять у него заказ – молодая, но выглядела куда старше своих лет, с грустью, засевшей вокруг глаз. Как только она отошла от столика, Фрэнк сразу же сдвинулся в тень, желая оставаться незамеченным.

Ему здесь не нравилось, не нравилось _совсем_. Виски был теплым, к тому же, на краю бокала осталось какое-то пятно, но Фрэнк все равно выпил до дна и поставил второй стакан у незанятого места, куда позже сядет Джерард. Фрэнк стал кусать заусенец на большом пальце, пока на коже не выступила маленькая капля крови. Он сверлил взглядом противоположный конец кабинки, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Один цикл. Только и всего.

– Срань господня, – прозвучал голос из-за спины, и Фрэнк моментально примерз к месту. – Я, блять, не верю своему счастью.

Фрэнк не обернулся. Тело не слушалось.

– Фрэнк, черт тебя дери, Айеро, ебать-колотить, это _и правда_ ты, – продолжил голос, и осознание практически ударило Фрэнка под дых.

– Педикон, – в шоке произнес он, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

– Айеро, – серьезно ответил Педикон, протягивая руку. Фрэнк протянул свою в ответ, и Педикон потянул его, заставляя подняться на ноги и заключая его в такие крепкие объятия, что ребра Фрэнка, кажется, захрустели.

– Ты, засранец хренов, – чуть ли не завопил Педикон, и Фрэнк еле поборол желание заткнуть ему рот, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. – Че, как ты там?

– Жив? – выдавил Фрэнк, как бы затягивая Педикона в сторону от прохода и внутрь кабинки, чтобы не светить на виду у остальных посетителей. – Ты тоже жив-здоров, чувак, черт, – продолжил он. Жив. Добавилась парочка шрамов у горла, несколько татуировок на руках, а еще он снова побрился, но, блять, Педикон. _Мать вашу_.

– Уж не твоими стараниями, уебок, – ответил Педикон чуть ли не радостным тоном. – Практически оставил меня помирать на том дельце с Леонидасом.

– Кстати, об этом, – начал Фрэнк. – Я… ага… да.

– Извиняться совсем не умеешь, – протянул Педикон, подавая знак официантке. – Еще два, – сказал он, указывая на себя и Фрэнка. Фрэнк хотел было возразить, но не стал.

– Да, мне такое часто говорят, – наконец, выдавил он. – Слушай, ты не можешь… тебе нельзя быть тут. Сейчас.

– Что, ты тут с хахалем? – спросил Педикон, тепло улыбнувшись официантке, когда она вернулась с их напитками.

– Я… что… нет… – заикаясь, возразил Фрэнк. – Я просто… должен тут кое-кого встретить. По делу.

– Ты бы в жизни не стал назначать встречу по делу в незнакомом месте, – заявил Педикон, отмахиваясь от него. – Так что даже не пытайся мне тут, будешь сидеть со мной и будешь, блять, наслаждаться моей компанией.

– А ты все такой же говнюк, – пробормотал Фрэнк.

Педикон ухмыльнулся и подался вперед, чтобы стереть что-то с лица Фрэнка, и тот резко отпрянул подальше от прикосновения. Педикон прошелся подушечкой пальца по металлическому покрытию стола, избавляясь от того, что было на щеке Фрэнка.

– У тебя на лице кровь, – бросил он. – Люди никогда не меняются, не так ли?

Фрэнк не шевелился, придерживая пальцами свой бокал. Он был скользким – бармен перестарался и налил слишком много, и Фрэнк чувствовал легкий запах алкоголя на своей коже.

– За то, что мы живы, – произнес Педикон, поднимая свой виски. Фрэнк повторил его движение.

– За то, что мы живы, – услышал он собственный голос, а следом оба осушили бокалы.

*

Фрэнку было хорошо. Ему было очень, блять, хорошо, ему было просто _охереть как здорово_. У него все круто. У него все будет зашибенно. Он уже и не помнил, чего он так переживал чуть раньше, все эти заботы – брехня полная. Все же хорошо.

Педикон громко смеялся, прижимая свои теплые ладони к лицу Фрэнка, к тыльной стороне его шеи.

– Нет, иди ты, а помнишь тогда с этой… как ее звали…

– Кортни, – напомнил Фрэнк. Он так много смеялся, что начало сводить скулы. – С той… с работой в, блять, я даже не помню, и еще тот парень, парень из списка, она так смачно ему врезала по яйцам, что его чуть не стошнило прямо на месте, – проговорил он, протирая ладонями свое лицо. Было тепло, даже жарко – настолько, что ему было тяжело дышать.

– Боже, она была та еще штучка, – со вздохом проговорил Педикон. – Но теперь она, вроде, перешла на другую сторону. Подалась в военные.

– Че, реально? – переспросил Фрэнк, опуская голову на руки, но с этим было сложно справиться – голова стала невероятно тяжелой. – Мой мозг такой тяжелый, – пожаловался он. – Я, кажется, умираю.

– Или просто в зюзю, дерьма ты кусок, – захохотав, ответил Педикон. – Че, теперь тебя так быстро уносит? Взял такой, остепенился, просто, блять, умилительно.

– Вовсе нет, – промычал Фрэнк.

– Не остепенился или не умилительно? – прозвучал голос Джерарда, и когда Фрэнк, встрепенувшись, повернулся на звук, рядом со столиком стоял и сам Джерард, уставившись на них с приподнятыми в удивлении бровями. – Потому что я могу поспорить и с тем, и с другим.

– Это ты, – радостно ухмыляясь, промямлил Фрэнк. – Ну здравствуй, ты.

– Привет, – ответил Джерард, но садиться рядом с ним он не стал, что совсем не понравилось Фрэнку.

– А кто твой новый друг? – спросил Джерард, и его вопрос казался каким-то странным, непонятным до тех пор, пока Педикон не шевельнулся рядом и Фрэнк не осознал, что нога Педикона все еще покоилась у него на коленях и тем самым занимала большую часть диванчика. Не оставляя места для Джерарда. Нет, так не пойдет.

Он с силой толкнул бедро Педикона, так что обе его ноги соскользнули на пол, а затем потянул за край куртки Джерарда, пока тот не опустился наконец на сиденье рядом с Фрэнком.

– Старый друг, – ответил он, поправляя его.

– Не такой уж и старый, – возразил Педикон, побуждая Фрэнка рассмеяться снова, но Джерард лишь чуть улыбнулся – странно и зажато. – Майк Педикон, – представился он, кивая Джерарду. – Но все зовут меня просто Педикон.

– Приятно познакомиться, – ответил Джерард. – Не часто мы натыкаемся на, эм, старых друзей Фрэнка.

– Потому что их у него не осталось, – сказал Педикон. – Но от меня ему избавиться не удалось, – он хлопнул Фрэнка по плечу, на что Фрэнк пихнул его локтем в грудь, и Педикон оттолкнул его, задержав пальцы на его руке.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, эм… – начал было Педикон, и Джерард закончил за него.

– Джерард, – ответил он. – И да. Виски.

– Он мой _человек_ , – пробурчал Фрэнк Педикону, пытаясь говорить шепотом, но, судя по странному выражению лица Джерарда, ему это не удалось.

– Вот оно что, – ответил Педикон, сверкая широкой ухмылкой. – Это из-за него вы сюда вернулись?

– Нет, – хмурясь, возразил Фрэнк. Они не вернулись. Они уезжают. Один цикл.

– Потому что я прекрасно помню, как ты, Фрэнки, заявлял, что вернешься сюда только через свой труп, но вот ты здесь, живой и миленький.

Фрэнк лишь крутил в руках бокал из-под виски, ничего не говоря.

Джерард прислонился к спинке кабинки, закидывая поверх нее руку. Фрэнку хотелось прижаться к нему, опустить на его плечо свою голову, но он лишь продолжил молча крутить в руках бокал.

– Чем ты занимаешься, Педикон? – спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк был так рад его намеренной смене темы, что едва мог дышать. – Охотник за головами?

– Вообще-то, я хакер, – ответил тот. – Всегда любил работать этими проворными пальчиками, не так ли, Фрэнки?

– А вот рот твой никогда тебя до добра не доводил, это я точно помню, – ответил Фрэнк, и слова его прозвучали холоднее и жестче, чем следовало, но так было даже лучше. Педикон знал многое – знал _Фрэнка_ или, по крайней мере, какую-то его часть, но это не значило, что ему можно было вести себя вот так – точно не перед Джерардом.

– Кстати, о добре, – перевел тему Педикон, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, держа в руке полупустой бокал. – Фрэнки говорит, вы двое ищите работенку.

– Что, правда так и сказал? – произнес Джерард, и голос его прозвучал удивленно, но в основном – разочарованно. – Как мило с его стороны.

– Слушай, – начал Педикон, наклоняясь ближе к ним двоим. – Тут такое дело… я знаю, на что способен Фрэнк и, полагаю, ты тоже не промах, и мне бы пригодилась подмога таких парней, как вы.

– Мы не можем, – заговорил Фрэнк, инстинктивно чувствуя, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. До этого, где-то на третьей порции виски, это показалось неплохой идеей, но сейчас… нет-нет, не так все безоблачно, эта затея просто не может оказаться удачной – есть столько всего… что может им помешать и все испортить, а им ведь нужно убираться из Угля, Джерард обещал, один цикл, и они уедут…

– Сколько? – прервал Джерард, наклоняясь вперед и скрещивая руки на липкой столешнице. Фрэнк с силой сжал бокал в своих руках, продолжая давить на него ладонями, немного надеясь, что он лопнет под давлением, и им придется закончить этот дурацкий разговор.

Педикон окинул помещение беглым острым взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

– Тридцать тысяч, – сказал он. – Каждому.

Тридцать тысяч кредитов. Шестьдесят на двоих. Более чем достаточно.

Фрэнку были не нужны эти деньги.

– Мы в деле, – ответил Джерард. – Так что за работа?

*

– Я тебя ненавижу, – простонал Фрэнк.

– Нет, не правда, – возразил Джерард. – Ты ненавидишь виски.

– Ненавижу _виски_ , – согласился Фрэнк. – Тупой виски, тупой лживый виски, дурацкий заставляющий меня пить виски _виски_.

Джерард легко толкнул его в грудь, и Фрэнк упал спиной на кровать, застонав и растянувшись на простыни. 

– Господи, блять, это что, кровать, – зевая, протянул он. – Я уже и перестал верить в их существование.

Джерард ухватился за щиколотки Фрэнка и потянул ремешки на его ботинках, пока те не соскользнули, и ноги Фрэнка вдруг почувствовали живительную прохладу, пробравшуюся сквозь дырки на пятках его носков.

– Придется поверить. За нее заплатил твой друг, так что его и благодари, – ответил Джерард.

– Терпеть его не могу, – ответил Фрэнк, распластываясь по всей поверхности постели. – Ужасный друг. Но отлично разбирается в кроватях.

Джерард ничего не ответил, и хотя Фрэнк опустил веки, он слышал, как зашуршала его одежда – должно быть, Джерард начал раздеваться. Они ходили в одном и том же несколько циклов подряд, так что от них, наверное, несло как от _помойки_ – от обоих.

– Здесь есть душ? Я бы тебе там отсосал так, что закачаешься, – пробормотал Фрэнк. – Иди сюда, согреемся.

Джерард издал невнятный звук, но ничего не сказал. Он продолжил молча снимать с себя одежду, что само по себе было странно: обычно, когда Фрэнк пытался заснуть, он так и норовил рассказать ему каждую чертову мысль, что крутилась у него в голове.

– Ты знаешь эту систему, Фрэнк? – наконец произнес Джерард. Он не лег в кровать, и, судя по звуку его голоса, по-прежнему стоял в углу комнаты. Фрэнк не слышал, чтобы что-то металлическое звякнуло об пол, так что он, вероятно, держал свою одежду в руках.

– Хотел бы я ее не знать, – уклончиво ответил Фрэнк.

Он почувствовал, как Джерард наконец забрался в кровать рядом с ним, и Фрэнк тут же повернулся к нему, чтобы Джерарду было проще стянуть с него кофту за рукава через голову, и забросить в кучу остальной одежды в углу комнаты. Ладони Джерарда были ледяными, но от виски Фрэнку всегда становилось жарко, так что контраст чувствовался хорошо, хоть и чуть покалывал кожу.

– Вы когда-нибудь… вы с Педиконом… были… – начал Джерард, и это прозвучало так неловко, что было совсем на него не похоже.

– Тебе нельзя задавать мне вопросы, когда я пьян, а ты нет, – ответил Фрэнк, стягивая штаны с бедер и пиная их с кровати на пол. Он перевернулся на другой бок, отворачиваясь от Джерарда и притягивая колени к своей груди. – Так не честно.

– Прости, – произнес Джерард. Он извинялся только в те редкие моменты, когда ему на самом деле было жаль, так что Фрэнк решил его простить.

– Все в порядке, – ответил он, запуская одну руку за свою спину в поисках руки Джерарда и притягивая ее к своей талии, так что Джерарду пришлось придвинуться ближе. Фрэнк прикусил костяшку на его ладони, может, пожалуй, слишком сильно, а затем свернулся калачиком, вжимаясь в холодные простыни.

Он уже почти заснул, когда, кажется, Джерард что-то пробормотал – что-то в стиле «Нет, не в порядке», но он уже не мог ни на чем концентрироваться, чтобы переспросить, да и не хотел. В конце концов, он заснул, позволяя тьме поглотить его с головой, и даже если ему что-то и снилось, утром он этого уже не мог вспомнить.

*

– Боже правый, Айеро, без понятия, как на следующее утро после попойки можно выглядеть одновременно хорошо и отстойно, но ты определенно решил это попробовать, – заявил Педикон, ставя руки в боки. – Ставлю пять за старания.

– Иди ты в задницу, – пробурчал Фрэнк, вновь прикрывая глаза.

– Он принял душ. И побрился. И еще у него похмелье, – тихо вздыхая, произнес Джерард.

– Ты _тоже_ иди в задницу, – огрызнулся Фрэнк.

– Прекрасное создание, не так ли, – протянул Педикон.

– Просто очаровательное, – ответил ему Джерард.

– Да идите _вы все_ в…

– Перейдем к делу, – прервал его Педикон. – У нас не так уж и много времени, просто удивительно, что вы попали в систему именно вчера. Нужно отправляться как можно скорее.

– Сегодня вечером, так? – уточнил Джерард, проводя ладонью над чертежами, что Педикон разложил на столе перед ними. Фрэнк еле мог раскрыть глаза, так что наблюдал за происходящим сквозь узкие щелки приоткрытых век. Джерард затормозил, широко расставляя пальцы, будто пытаясь измерить расстояния на карте своей ладонью.

– Ага. Чуть позже на этой неделе они установят новую систему охраны. Нужно действовать уже сейчас, – ответил Педикон. – Вы, ребята, нужны, чтобы прикрыть мою спину.

– Сколько у нас будет времени, чтобы попасть внутрь и выбраться оттуда? – спросил Джерард. – Это место огромное.

– Максимум тридцать минут. Здание похоже на лабиринт, но ремонтная шахта вот тут быстро проведет до самого конца, если у вас, конечно, есть код, – объяснил Педикон, указывая что-то на чертежах. – Но код вам не нужен, потому что с вами буду я.

– Когда нам заплатят? – продолжил Джерард, переводя взгляд с карт на Педикона. Фрэнк постарался выразить свою поддержку, проворчав что-то в ответ.

– После того, как доставим товар. Нужно быть на месте к двадцати двум, а с заказчиком я встречаюсь в двадцать три сорок пять, так что времени на ошибку нет. К счастью, товар у нас на руках будет недолго, на случай если кто-то решит устроить проверку, – ответил Педикон. – Можете поехать со мной на обмен, потом разделим кредиты, отправимся своими путями, и можете навсегда забыть про это убогое местечко.

Джерард прислонился к спинке скамьи, а Фрэнк – наоборот, подался вперед, чтобы взглянуть на карту.

– Ты же хакер, почему ты не можешь взломать их отсюда? – спросил он, прищуриваясь, разглядывая белые линии.

– Уже пытался. Код меняется каждые пару тиков, что для меня в общем-то не проблема, но чтобы включить их головной сервер, нужна копия на физическом носителе. Я стащил одну несколько месяцев назад, но мне придется взламывать систему на месте, чтобы подобрать подходящий код, – со вздохом объяснил Педикон. – Поверь, мое эго от этого сильно страдает.

Фрэнк почесал нос и опустился на спинку рядом с Джерардом.

– Думаешь, с заданием будут проблемы? – спросил он, не переводя взгляда с Педикона.

– Если бы я не хотел проблем, то стал бы блядским сварщиком, как отец, и гнил бы себе на спутнике хрен знает где, – бросил тот. – Справимся ли мы с тем, что эти тупые ублюдки могут нам подбросить? Да.

– Да, – повторил Фрэнк, покусывая ноготь на пальце и снова прокручивая задание у себя в голове. – Окей, ладно.

– Хорошо, – ответил Педикон, начиная собирать со стола чертежи и карты. – Увидимся вечером.

*

Фрэнк не стал признаваться Джерарду, но он был почти рад своему похмелью – пульсирующая боль в висках отвлекала от постоянных мыслей о задании и о том, что они были на Угле, _все еще_ в этой чертовой системе. К тому же, благодаря этому Джерард больше не задавал Фрэнку ненужных вопросов, на которые он не хотел отвечать.

– Ты не против, что мы взяли эту работу? – спросил Джерард, присаживаясь на угол кровати и заправляя свой бластер ядром питания, вставляя его с гулким щелчком.

Фрэнк лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. Он был в порядке – теперь, несколько часов спустя, но все еще старался держать разум пустым, позволяя мыслям бродить где-то далеко. 

– Не против, – ответил он, приподнимаясь, чтобы взглянуть на Джерарда на другом конце кровати. – Разберемся с этим чертовым заданием и свалим отсюда поскорее, ладно?

– Сегодня же ночью на корабле, – ответил Джерард, внимательно рассматривая лицо Фрэнка. – Отправимся, куда пожелаешь.

– От второй звезды направо и прямо до утра, – предложил Фрэнк, снова опускаясь на спину.

– Ужасные координаты, – пробормотал Джерард, не отрывая взгляда от своей пушки, ногтями вычищая уголь из пазов. – И как вообще понять, какая звезда берется за начальную точку отсчета?

– Без понятия.

– И куда это нас приведет? – продолжил Джерард.

– Не помню, – ответил Фрэнк. – В далекие края.

*

Работа оказалась до смешного легкой. Электронная панель, открывавшая вход, сразу поддалась махинациям Педикона, а служба охраны сидела в противоположном конце здания, как они и рассчитывали. Педикон считал записи камер безопасности, судя по которым, ни одна сигнализация в здании так и не сработала, даже когда они повернули ключ и принялись взламывать систему.

Под конец Фрэнк был готов вгрызться в собственную руку – было практически _скучно_ наблюдать за тем, как Педикон всматривается в комок изрезанных проводов и переносные экраны у себя в руках, вводит последовательности цифр и хмурится, когда вылезает новый защитный пароль. И все же, Фрэнк был этому рад: скучно – вполне себе неплохо, хотя бы на мгновенье, скучно – значит легко, а легко – это всегда хорошо.

Педикон ухмыльнулся, обнажая зубы, когда вытащил диск с данными, и даже Джерард разошелся на улыбочку, чего он никогда не делал во время заданий – по крайней мере, не до тех пор, когда все было окончательно выполнено, в действительности хорошо и уже позади. Благодаря этому комок нервов у Фрэнка внутри хоть немного, но все же развязался.

– Это было легко, – сказал Фрэнк, приподнимая брови.

– Просто я постарался, чтобы все _выглядело_ легко, ленивая ты жопа, – ухмыльнулся Педикон, когда они поползли по ремонтной шахте обратно к выходу из здания. – Пришло время пожинать плоды, а это, как мне известно, твой конек.

– Не, просто любимая часть, – не смог не ухмыльнуться в ответ Фрэнк. Они так близко подошли к концу, к тому, чтобы наконец выбраться, нахрен, отсюда и, может, хотя бы однажды все сработает именно так, как должно.

*

Когда Педикон привел их к месту встречи, Фрэнк еле удержался от того, чтобы не застонать: было слишком темно, слишком много лампочек на потолке колонии перегорело и еще не было заменено на рабочие. Слишком много теней. У Педикона всегда была жопа с подобной логистикой. Скорее всего, место за него выбирал заказчик.

– Держись рядом, – предостерег Джерард, чуть ли не шепча Фрэнку на ухо. Они встали по обеим сторонам от Педикона, держа пушки наготове.

– Ты должен был прийти в одиночку, – прозвучал чей-то голос, и Фрэнк и Джерард моментально направили бластеры в его сторону.

– Расслабьтесь, парни, – спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, произнес Педикон. – Мне нужна была подмога, – продолжил он, обращаясь в сторону незнакомого голоса. –Удостовериться, что работа действительно будет выполнена.

– И как, успешно? – спросил голос, и говорящий наконец вышел из тени на свет. Довольно молодой парень в костюме – в настоящем костюме с настоящими пуговицами – в очках, с чистенькой стрижкой на голове. Судя по звуку шагов, Фрэнк сразу понял, что он был не один.

– Пусть твой друг тоже выйдет вперед, – сказал Фрэнк. – Хочу взглянуть на его миленькое личико.

Костюм промолчал, затем кивнул, и его сообщник сделал шаг вперед – видимо, его телохранитель или типа того. Грубоват и агрессивен, а еще в куртке, вид которой казался Фрэнку подозрительно знакомым, чтобы вот так просто ее проигнорировать, но с таким плохим освещением трудно было сказать сразу…

– Диск у вас с собой, – совершенно не вопросительно произнес Костюм.

– Вот здесь, – ответил Педикон, поворачивая диск на свету так, что он заблестел под освещением ламп. – Кредиты с собой?

– Да, – ответил тот. – Полагаю, твой человек захочет их пересчитать?

– Верно полагаешь, – сказал Педикон. Костюм кивнул, и Телохранитель сунул свою руку во внутренний карман его куртки – Фрэнк заметил кобуру, висевшую у того возле бедра – и, вытащив чековую книжку, кинул ее Джерарду. Подавшись вперед для броска, он попал под освещение, и Фрэнку наконец удалось разглядеть нашивку на его руке. Маленький репейник, издалека казавшийся звездной вспышкой, глубоко впечатанный в кожу куртки на его рукаве. Осознание так резко дало Фрэнку в голову, что его чуть не затошнило на месте – он не мог дышать, не мог двинуться с места.

– Что ж, было приятно с вами работать, джентльмены, прошу нас извинить, – начал Педикон, но Фрэнк перебил его, не опуская пушку:

– Чертополох, – бросил он, вперившись взглядом прямо в Телохранителя. – Чертополоховые колонии. Работаете на них.

Костюм промолчал, но Телохранитель лишь пожал плечами:

– И что с того?

– Что на том диске? – спросил Фрэнк.

– Фрэнк, чувак, не… – запнулся Педикон, чуть поворачиваясь в его сторону. – Просто забудь об этом.

– Что на блядском диске, _чувак_ , – повысив голос, продолжил Фрэнк.

– Не думаю, что это было частью нашей сделки, – ровным тоном произнес Костюм.

– Что, блять, на этом _диске_ , – отчеканил Фрэнк, направляя дуло в сторону головы Телохранителя.

Костюм ничего не ответил, а Фрэнк был полон такой… такой _дикой ярости_ , что просто не знал, куда ее деть, он чувствовал, как его кожа буквально начинает ей вибрировать. В следующий миг он понял, что пушка в его руках стала горячей, а диск разбился вдребезги – он прострелил его прямо в руках ублюдка, и осколки, упав на пол, отразили свет лампочек над ними.

– Какого _хрена_ , Фрэнк! – завопил Педикон.

– Они работают на Чертополоховые колонии, – ответил Фрэнк, и Джерард, уже оказавшийся рядом, чтобы его остановить, мгновенно замер на месте. Он держал пушку наготове – ни во что не целясь, но Фрэнк чувствовал, как Джерард уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Фрэнк не стал к нему оборачиваться.

– И _что_? – продолжил Педикон. – Они нам, блять, заплатили, чувак!

– _То_ , что они полны дерьма. Что бы они ни замышляли, поверь, ты не захочешь иметь с этим ничего общего.

– Но диск! – завопил Педикон. – Ты подставил нас, ты нас так, блять, подставил! Без диска не будет никакой сделки.

– Сделка состоится, – ответил Костюм. – Товар по-прежнему на месте, – его голос прозвучал дохрена жутко, очень ровно и безэмоционально, и Фрэнку захотелось размазать его рожу к чертям собачьим, но он лишь сжал левую ладонь в кулак.

– Что? – переспросил Педикон. – Но как, ведь…

Винтики в голове Фрэнка закрутились со скоростью света, пока он пытался осознать происходящее. Чертополошники, они хреновы чертополошники, им и дела нет до диска…

– Дело не в диске, – промолвил Фрэнк. – Дело в Педиконе.

Костюм промолчал, но Фрэнк знал, он _точно знал_ , что угадал. 

– Что такое, говнюки, торговля людьми больше не приносит былых денег? Нужен кто-то, кто сможет наколдовать электронные кредиты и залатать дыры?

– Что? – Педикон, спотыкаясь, шагнул назад.

– Ты и есть сделка, – сказал Фрэнк ему. – Это был тест.

– И ты с ним прекрасно справился, – промолвил Костюм.

– Прострелю тебе рожу, а потом заберу себе твой костюм, – рявкнул на него Фрэнк.

– Фрэнк, – предостерег Джерард.

– А что, милый костюмчик, – ответил он. – Не люблю выбрасывать вещи впустую.

– Попробуешь меня пристрелить, и тебе не жить, – наконец произнес Костюм. – Я здесь, чтобы получить товар. Ты доказал свою ценность, а вам двоим уже заплатили, так что, так и быть, можете оставить кредиты себе в качестве вознаграждения. Мы уходим, и он идет с нами.

Педикон попытался сделать еще один шаг назад, но тут же замер на месте, и Фрэнк тоже это услышал – кажущийся невероятным звук того, как в их сторону направили десяток пушек сразу.

– Думаешь, я позволю вам его забрать? – спросил Фрэнк. – Ты правда, блять, думаешь, что я возьму твои ебучие деньги и позволю увести его с собой?

– Ну вы же воры, разве нет? – спросил Костюм. – Отбросы, охотники за головами, пираты. Так почему бы и нет?

– Ты, блять, знаешь, кто я такой? – произнес Фрэнк, чуть ли не заходясь хохотом, громким и резким. – Знаешь, с кем ты, сука, разговариваешь?

– Как я уже сказал, с отбросами, охотниками за головами и пиратами, – скучающим голосом ответил Костюм.

– Все это и даже больше, ты, дерьма кусок. Я Фрэнк, нахрен, Айеро, – бросил он. – И я собираюсь прострелить твою ебучую рожу, и мне это доставит охуеть какое удовольствие, а потом я заберу этот хренов костюм, и на мне он будет смотреться куда лучше.

– Блять, – выдохнул Телохранитель, и Фрэнк почувствовал страх в его голосе.

– Вот именно, ублюдок, ты знаешь. Ты _знаешь_. А теперь хватай своего босса, всех этих говнюков, прячущихся в тени, и валите отсюда нахуй, – прорычал Фрэнк.

– Боюсь, этого мы сделать не можем, – ответил Костюм, но Фрэнк знал, что Телохранитель уже засомневался. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на звуках вокруг, попытался сосчитать, сколько человек пряталось в тени, но сфокусироваться было сложно, так что Фрэнк просто надеялся, что Джерард его прикроет.

– Мистер Педикон, – продолжил Костюм. – Будет проще, если вы не заставите нас стрелять в вас и в ваших друзей. Сюда, пожалуйста.

– Педикон, не смей двигаться, – сказал ему Фрэнк.

– Уверен, мы сможем договориться, – заговорил поверх него Джерард, и у Фрэнка внутри все перевернулось. Он бросил взгляд на Джерарда, и тот посмотрел ему прямо в глаза – но нет, погодите, он уже сосчитал всех вокруг и знал, сколько выстрелов понадобится. Фрэнк крепче сжал пушку в руках.

– Ну да, типа, можешь мне отсосать для начала, – сказал Фрэнк, всматриваясь вдаль переулка. – Может, тогда я позволю вам уйти.

– Какой же ты мерзкий человечишка, – произнес Костюм, и его голос наконец приобрел нотки недовольства. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, потому что, ну, как бы да.

Джерард чуть шевельнулся, еле шаркнув ботинками по покрытию, но Фрэнк уже знал, уже почувствовал, что сейчас начнется, и как только Джерард дернул рукой, Фрэнк моментально ухватился за воротник Педикона и утянул его вниз.

Джерард выстрелил, и в следующее же мгновенье их окутали залпы перестрелки, лазеры со свистом пролетали мимо, и Фрэнк, встав спиной к спине Джерарда, толкнул Педикона, чтобы тот оказался между ними.

– Вперед! – выкрикнул Джерард. Вокруг гремели выстрелы, лазерные лучи отскакивали от стен. На их пути встал парень. Он выстрелил, но промазал. Плазменное ядро его пушки уже все прогорело – _дилетант_ хренов. Фрэнк кинулся на него, роняя его на землю и тут же спрыгивая с его груди, чтобы поскорее продолжить бежать.

Выстрелы продолжали следовать за ними, даже когда они выбежали из переулка – там было больше людей, больше сраных чертополошников…

– Педикон, вниз! – крикнул ему Фрэнк, и Педикон бросился на пол, спотыкаясь и еле находя баланс, чтобы не покатиться кубарем. Фрэнк выстрелил и промазал, но Джерард был рядом, зарядил стрелку лазером прямо между глаз, и парень обмяк, падая и сшибая грузовые ящики на ходу.

– Бежим! – прокричал Джерард, и Фрэнк припустился, хватая Педикона за руку и поднимая его на ноги. Он слышал, как Джерард отстреливается у них за спинами, как кто-то кричит, но он продолжал бежать вперед, не оборачиваясь. Они почти добежали до стыковочной станции, так близко, так чертовски _близко_ …

Послышался гулкий шум шагов откуда-то слева. Фрэнк оттолкнул Педикона в сторону, тут же чувствуя резкую боль в руке, на бегу падая на пол и скользя по неровному покрытию.

– Фрэнк! – завопил Педикон, резко остановившись, но Фрэнк лишь перевернулся на другую сторону и тут же выстрелил шесть раз подряд – даже прежде, чем у него появилась возможность прицелиться. Он все же попал в свою цель, и парень – Телохранитель Костюма, тот, что был в ебучей куртке чертополошников – вскрикнул, следом оседая на пол – уже молча, с зияющей дырой в горле.

Фрэнк оттолкнулся от пола, поднимаясь на ноги и подаваясь вперед, чтобы снова встать между Педиконом и остатками шайки, но когда он обернулся назад, за его спиной никого не было.

– Джерард! – выкрикнул он, застывая на месте, слыша, как оглушительно бьется сердце в груди. Педикон стоял рядом, на пару шагов впереди. – Боже, Джерард…

Джерард перескочил через ряд грузовых ящиков, вылезая откуда-то сбоку.

– Да здесь я, черт, дайте человеку сделать пару выстрелов из укрытия, господи, – тяжело дыша, произнес он. На его шее виднелась кровь, на руке – ожог от бластера, но он был жив, он был в порядке.

Фрэнку невыносимо захотелось его поцеловать, настолько он был рад его видеть, но сейчас было не время. Вместо этого он развернулся и повел их к стыковочной станции по проходу, переполненному людьми.

– Нужно разделиться, – сказал Джерард, как только они прошли через металлическую арку в главное помещение. – Педикон, ты можешь…

– У меня есть пара человек, кто поможет скрыться, ненадолго залечь на дно, – глубоко дыша, ответил тот. – Можете пойти со мной, они точно…

– Нет, – прервал его Фрэнк. _Нет_. – Нам нужно выбираться отсюда к чертовой матери.

Педикон лишь кивнул.

– Вы в порядке? Я просто… блять, поверить не могу, что это произошло на самом деле. Я… кажется, чуть не помер.

– Не высовывайся и какое-то время не бери никаких заданий, – сказал Фрэнк. – Уезжай отсюда, как только сможешь. Это место говна не стоит.

Джерард стоял позади, и Фрэнк уже повернулся, чтобы к нему присоединиться и наконец свалить с Угля.

– Фрэнк… – начал Педикон, и Фрэнк, затормозив, обернулся на него.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Просто… спасибо, – произнес тот. На его плече виднелась рана от задевшего его выстрела, и кожа вокруг нее была красной и потрескавшейся.

– Пустяки, – начал Фрэнк, но Педикон прервал его.

– Вы, блять, мне жизнь спасли, – сказал он. – Я ваш должник. Я вам _обязан_.

Фрэнк не знал, что на это ответить.

– Просто постарайся, чтобы тебе не прострелили лицо – не буду с тобой зависать в баре, если станешь уродливым, или там помрешь, – произнес он, и Педикон расплылся в ухмылке. Фрэнк повернулся назад, и они с Джерардом скрылись в толпе куда-то спешащих людей.

– И что мы теперь, черт возьми, будем делать? – спросил он, наконец догоняя Джерарда.

– На этот раз я никому не позволю решать за нас, куда мы отправимся, – произнес Джерард, оглядывая платформу. – Украдем корабль и свалим, нахрен, отсюда.

– Вот это я понимаю, по-нашему, – ответил Фрэнк, следуя за ним по территории порта. 


	3. Chapter 3

Корабль, что они угнали, оказался полнейшим куском дерьма. Предыдущий его владелец – тучный пьяница, настолько обдолбанный, что даже не заметил, как они прокрались на борт прямо у него за спиной – очевидно, не так уж много усилий тратил на его содержание, однако двигатели все же включились и корабль _взлетел_ , а в тот момент только это и имело чертово значение. 

Фрэнк и не осознавал, в каком напряжении находился все время в своем кресле рядом с Джерардом, пока Уголь не остался крошечной голубой точкой на радарах, стремительно угасая позади них. Все в том же оцепенении, он вдруг ощутил, что его кисти заломило от того, с какой силой он сжимал их на металлических подлокотниках.

Фрэнк встряхнул руками, хрустнул костяшками пальцев и откинулся на спинку кресла, ухмыляясь и переводя взгляд на Джерарда.

– Ну что скажешь, Джи? От второй звезды…

– _Сиди и помалкивай_ , – рявкнул Джерард, будто и не пытаясь сдержаться, и Фрэнк застыл на месте. – Просто… Фрэнк, не надо… не начинай опять, просто… – он замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, совсем как когда бывал расстроен тем, что не мог подобрать правильные слова. Костяшки его пальцев побелели от того, как сильно он сжимал рычаги на панели управления.

Фрэнк не двигался.

– Ладно, – спокойно ответил он. – Сам выбери координаты.

– _Какого хрена_ там произошло, – выпалил Джерард, наконец отрывая взгляд от радара, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка.

– В смысле, когда я спас наши жизни? Снова? Чем я обычно и занимаюсь? – ответил Фрэнк, скрещивая руки на груди и опускаясь ниже в кресле.

– В смысле, когда ты, блять, слетел с катушек и чуть нас всех не угробил, – прошипел Джерард. – И не смей мне лгать.

– Я тебе не лгу…

– Нет, лжешь, – парировал тот. Честно говоря, иногда Фрэнк действительно недоговаривал, но не сказать, чтобы он врал по-крупному. На этот раз его ложь тоже не имела никакого значения. Это все так глупо.

– Ну, сейчас я не лгу, а ты ведешь себя как ебаный мудак, – бросил Фрэнк. – Чего ты, блять, от меня хочешь?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты замял эту тему, или проигнорировал ее, или снова отшутился, или типа того. Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, _почему_.

Фрэнк открыл было рот, но снова его закрыл. Так не честно. Это, блять, просто смешно.

– Фрэнк, – произнес Джерард, и на этот раз он больше не звучал раздраженно – скорее, подавленно. Движением руки он откинул волосы со лба, но задержал ладонь на затылке и повернулся, всматриваясь в широкие окна и темноту, скрывавшуюся за их толстыми стеклами.

– Большую часть оборота торговли людьми Чертополоховые колонии проворачивают на Угле, – начал Фрэнк, – и отдают им долю заработанного, чтобы те закрывали на это глаза. Это пиздецки отвратное место, а чертополошники – просто мрази, – он чувствовал себя странным образом опустошенным и говорил очень тихо, еле слышно. На самом деле, было еще кое-что – слова уже вертелись на кончике его языка, но Фрэнк сжал губы прежде, чем успел бы сболтнуть лишнего. На большее он сейчас был просто не способен.

Джерард вздохнул, но уже иначе, чем пару минут назад. Принимающе. 

– Ладно, – сказал он, снова поворачиваясь к Фрэнку. – Мы не будем туда возвращаться. Проверь запасы в складском отсеке, а я посмотрю, в каких системах мы можем остановиться, хорошо?

Фрэнк кивнул и встал с кресла. Он не был в порядке, но чувствовал себя уже лучше, чем в тот момент, когда Джерард отвернулся и говорил таким разочарованным тоном, будто ожидал от Фрэнка _большего_ , а тот вновь не оправдал его ожиданий.

Все было как-то странно, ведь раньше Фрэнку не было до этого дела. Он никогда не пытался казаться лучше, чем он есть, но то, как Джерард отвернулся, ощущалось, словно он до побелевших костяшек сжимает его ребра, с силой выдавливая из него слова, так что после разговора Фрэнк чувствовал себя непривычно опустошенно.

*

Пайка на складе было более чем достаточно – предыдущий владелец-пьянчуга, очевидно, очень любил поесть и выпить, так что припасов им пока хватит. Фрэнку все же пришлось потратить довольно много времени и сил на то, чтобы все посчитать и реорганизовать тупейшую систему хранения этого говнюка. По крайней мере, это заняло его руки и позволило хоть ненадолго отвлечься от ненужных мыслей.

Когда огоньки вдоль пола замигали оранжевым, извещая о начале цикла сна, он наконец вышел со склада и в свете тусклого освещения под ногами добрался до кабины. Фрэнк собирался постучать в дверь и сказать Джерарду, что собирается пойти спать – тот все равно, вероятно, к нему бы не присоединился: он обычно шел спать позже, особенно в те моменты, когда прокладывал новый курс, но предупреждать Джерарда уже вошло в привычку.

Однако даже прежде, чем Фрэнк дошел до двери, он услышал знакомое жужжание видео экрана. Он знал, что подслушивать нехорошо, но вообще, к черту, и так уже было ясно, что Фрэнк не идеальный. Он прижался ближе, прислоняясь щекой к прохладному металлу, и постарался не издавать ни звука.

– Совершенно не знаю, что делать, – говорил Джерард.

– Ты пробовал с ним поговорить? – прозвучал голос Майки. Майки. Фрэнк еле дышал. Они обсуждали его.

– Я попытался, но, кажется, все только испортил. Просто… ты бы видел его _лицо_ в тот момент. Он казался совершенно другим человеком, будто переключатель щелкнул. И он не объясняет, _почему_.

– _Что-то_ же он тебе ответил? – спросил Майки.

– Что чертополошники торгуют людьми на Угле, – продолжил Джерард. – Я знаю, что в прошлом он уже имел с ними дело. Когда мы впервые встретились, он сказал, что его чуть не отправили в Колонии, и он сдал своих родителей за то, что те хотели его продать. Но те чертополошники чуть в штаны не наложили, когда услышали имя Фрэнка. Тут явно что-то еще.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось. Джерард знал, что он рассказал не всю правду. Он сказал, что все в порядке, понимая, что Фрэнк солгал. Джерард молчал, и Фрэнк практически видел, как он в этот момент проводил ладонью по волосам.

– Если он захочет тебе рассказать, то расскажет, если нет – то нет, – ровно, как и всегда, промолвил Майки. – Иногда вытягивать правду из людей только приносит больше неприятностей.

Джерард вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Наверное, ты прав. Не знаю. Я просто… волнуюсь за него.

В кабине повисла тишина, которая вовсе не значила, что они перестали говорить – вероятно, просто снова взялись за эту жутковатую манеру общения, когда пялились друг на друга и без слов понимали, что думает другой.

Фрэнк прижался к двери практически всем телом, вслушиваясь в дыхание Джерарда по ту сторону стены, пытаясь услышать, прошепчет ли тот что-то еще. Наконец, до него дошло тихое бормотание под нос, и Майки издал легкий смешок в той теплой манере, что и всегда, когда разговаривал с Джерардом.

– Как система Юна? – перевел тему Джерард, и Фрэнк почувствовал одновременно облегчение и такую злость, что чуть не залетел в кабину, чтобы трясти Джерарда за плечи, пока тот не расскажет, что он такого сказал – что он сказал про Фрэнка.

В конце концов, он отстранился от стены и направился в главную каюту, чувствуя, как от услышанного разговора гудит все тело. _«_ _Волнуюсь за него»_. Фраза занозой застряла в его мыслях и не собиралась уходить. _«Волнуюсь за него»_. Не о чем там волноваться. Фрэнк со всем справился. Они в безопасности. И не надо никому о нем _волноваться_. Никто никогда не _волновался_ о нем, и теперь Фрэнк чувствовал странное раздражение из-за того, что Джерард мог так поступить – позабыть обо всем и переживать из-за чего-то столь неважного, из-за того, что его совершенно не касалось. Хрень какая-то. Он не имел права так себя вести.

В спальной каюте было холодно, даже по сравнению с остальной частью корабля. Кровать пропахла потом, будто постельное белье уже давно не стирали, но Фрэнку было все равно. Он стянул ботинки, скинул куртку на пол и забрался под одеяло, укутываясь в него, чувствуя отражение своего теплого дыхания от ткани и греясь.

_«Волнуюсь за него»_. Злость постепенно перетекла в гудящее чувство вины, и Фрэнку это не нравилось – очень не нравилось, что он не мог даже чувствовать себя раздраженно, когда имел на это полное право, когда Джерард обсуждал его с Майки и заставлял его чувствовать все эти чертовы тупые чувства. Никто никогда не волновался за Фрэнка. Он и _сам_ за себя не волновался. А Джерарду этого тем более не позволялось.

Он лежал без сна долгое время, а когда наконец заснул, Джерард все еще не пришел спать. Позже, когда Фрэнк проснулся, другая сторона кровати была смята, но холодна, а на него самого было накинуто второе одеяло, вытащенное из шкафа. 

Оставив обувь и куртку там же, куда скинул их прошлой ночью, Фрэнк проковылял в сторону ванной. Он помочился и принялся умываться. На щеке рядом с ухом запеклись остатки крови – определенно, не его. Фрэнк провел ладонями по лицу, чувствуя легкую щетину. Выглядел он, конечно, _отстойно_ – будто совсем не спал.

Он зашел на кухню (какая жалость, никаких стульев, к которым можно было бы привязать пленных) и начал шариться по металлическим ящикам в поисках дегидратированного кофе. Однажды, много лет назад, он пробовал настоящий кофе – такой горячий, что сильно обжег ему язык, и Фрэнк даже чуть ли не жалел о том, что попробовал его, ведь теперь каждый раз, когда ему приходится пить этот дерьмовый растворимый заменитель, он вспоминает о том, каким классным был настоящий кофе. Потом он еще несколько дней, задевая ожоги во рту, вспоминал его бархатный вкус.

Он заварил две чашки и направился в кабину, где Джерард сгорбился над какими-то распечатками карт звездного неба с восковым карандашом в руке. Полностью погрузившись в работу, Джерард не услышал, как он вошел. Даже из другого конца помещения Фрэнк видел пятна на его пальцах и черные полоски под ногтями – Джерард, вероятно, снова не заметил, как усыпал поля рисунками, а потом отчаянно их стирал, тратя при этом больше времени, чем на прокладывание маршрута.

_«Волнуюсь за него»._

Фрэнк поставил чашки на стойку у входа и пересек комнату, чтобы проскользнуть к панели управления прямо перед Джерардом, опираясь ладонями о холодный металл. Хлопая ресницами, Джерард взглянул на Фрэнка, вторгшегося в его личное пространство – очевидно, он почти не спал, и половина волос на его голове была растрепана больше, чем вторая (вероятно, та часть, которую он теребил пальцами всю ночь напролет). Фрэнк подался вперед и поцеловал его. Джерард чуть вздрогнул от удивления, но тут же запустил руки в волосы Фрэнка, прикасаясь к его лицу, притягивая его ближе к себе, а Фрэнк стал спускаться к его ногам, пока не коснулся коленями металла.

*

Позже, смывая в ванной сперму с шеи, Фрэнк прервался, чтобы рассмотреть темные пятна от карандаша, оставленные пальцами Джерарда – черные отпечатки на ласточках внизу живота, на вороте его рубашки, на подбородке, щеке, губах и даже во рту. Он прошелся по ним языком, ощущая их вкус, а затем прополоскал рот и сплюнул в раковину. Пятна на животе он решил оставить, заправляя рубашку поглубже и возвращаясь обратно в кабину, где Джерард уже заснул, свернувшись в клубочек в своем кресле.

*

Как минимум четыре цикла до системы Тихеи [1], а от ее границы – еще пятнадцать до самого спутника. Тихого, незаметного – идеального места, чтобы залечь на дно. Никаких крупных событий, никаких записей о них самих. Фрэнк не мог дождаться, чтобы скорее оказаться там.

Он так и не понял, заключили ли они какое-то перемирие или достигли взаимопонимания, но сам он снова тему не поднимал. Джерард больше не упоминал случившееся на Угле, а сам Фрэнк уж точно не собирался тратить время на переживания о произошедшем. Джерард не отрывался от карты звезд и следил, чтобы они не отклонялись от курса. Фрэнк же отвечал за состояние корабля и выискивал, что можно будет продать, когда они доберутся до Тихеи. Это был среднестатистический корабль с кучей места для перевозки груза, но он оказался какой-то ржавой, грязной и вонючей рухлядью, так что улов их был, в общем-то, довольно жалким.

– Чувак, который владел судном до нас, просто омерзительный, – пробормотал Джерард. – Очень мерзкий.

– Ужасно мерзкий, – согласился Фрэнк, заглядывая в шкафчик из-за плеча Джерарда. – А я и не знал, что эту штуку можно дегидратировать.

– Не думаю, что она дегидратирована, – сказал Джерард, рассматривая упаковку на полке внутри. – Думаю, она просто очень старая.

– Боже, закрой этот чертов шкаф, – проныл Фрэнк, толкая его в плечо.

– Бля, погоди, – возразил Джерард, залезая дальше, пока Фрэнк пытался вытянуть его назад. – Смотри, кажется, тут мертвая крыса. Ужин подан!..

– Я тебя укокошу, – пригрозил Фрэнк, ткнув его пальцем между ребрами, – и выставлю твою смерть несчастным случаем. Ужасным недоразумением, и все будут ржать, что ты умер как какой-то ботан.

Джерард рассмеялся, вырываясь из захвата Фрэнка и защищаясь локтями, чтобы спастись от щекотки. Фрэнку только-только удалось забраться пальцами под его футболку – это было даже слишком просто, Джерард по-настоящему улыбался, все было так хорошо – как прозвучал резкий звук, похожий на выстрел, корабль тряхнуло, освещение погасло, затем снова включилось, став заметно тусклее. 

– Какого черта это было, – прошептал Джерард, замерев на месте.

Фрэнк крепко уцепился за его футболку, касаясь костяшками пальцев его кожи.

– Не знаю, – пробормотал он, но он знал. Определенно, что-то плохое. Ничего хорошего просто _не могло_ с ними произойти.

*

Фрэнк кашлянул в ладонь и увидел, как по ней размазались темные пятна. _Черт_. Он обтер руку о штанину и полез по шахте обратно к выходу и прочь из технического отсека. Спрыгнув на пол, он потерял равновесие, но Джерард вовремя схватил его за руку, прежде чем тот упал. 

Фрэнк снова раскашлялся, и, увидев это, Джерард нахмурился.

– Какого черта, Фрэнк…

– Слишком много угля, – ответил он, сплевывая черную слюну на пол. – Я проверил двигатели и проводку. Генератор серьезно разнесло. Мы точно не сможем его починить до прибытия в Тихею.

Вздрогнув, Джерард скрестил руки на груди.

– Что ж, полный отстой.

– И предохранители тоже, да.

– Сколько еще протянут двигатели? – спросил Джерард.

– Их тоже должно хватить до станции, если мы вырубим все лишнее. Нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы эта калымага довезла нас до Тихеи, иначе нам крышка.

– Что еще за «все лишнее»? – спросил Джерард. – То, что не относится к системам первой необходимости?

– Видеоэкраны, – пояснил Фрэнк. – Горячая вода. Отопление. Аварийное освещение, моторы и некоторые регуляторы температуры питаются от запасного генератора, так что они должны протянуть, но их мощность будет намного ниже.

Джерард провел рукой по волосам.

– _Блять_.

– Ага, как-то так, – произнес Фрэнк, также скрещивая руки у груди. 

Все шло слишком хорошо. Конечно, блять, все до этого было слишком хорошо, чтобы таким оставаться. 

Кости уже начинали ныть от того, что холод постепенно просачивался в его тело, так что он слегка дрожал.

Джерард вздохнул, и Фрэнк уже мог увидеть пар от его дыхания. _Блять_.

*

Корабль больше не приглушал освещение, чтобы известить о начале цикла сна – теперь оно всегда было тусклым, тени – длинными, а металл – холодным и пыльным. Карта звездного неба по-прежнему была включена, а двигатели работали, но они то и дело останавливались, слабели, но Фрэнк ничего не мог с ними поделать, кроме как ползать по чертовым техническим шахтам каждые несколько тиков, только чтобы удостовериться, что они все еще не отключились. 

Он достал очередную бутылку виски со склада и принес ее в кабину, чуть спотыкаясь в темноте. Джерард не спал, он сидел, прислонившись к стене, на верхней из ступенек, что вели к большим окнам в передней части корабля. Фрэнк опустился рядом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру Джерарда. Он провозился с бутылкой какое-то время, пытаясь ее открыть – руки были ледяными, и бутылка постоянно норовила из них выскользнуть – но он справился с ней и сделал большой глоток. Виски был дешевым и разбавленным, но теплым. Фрэнк передал бутылку Джерарду, и тот сразу же последовал его примеру.

Какое-то время они просидели молча, по очереди передавая бутылку друг другу, пока Джерард не замер, уйдя куда-то в себя. Фрэнк подумал было, что тот заснул – наконец-то, черт возьми: матрас снова был холодным, когда Фрэнк проснулся пару тиков назад – но в следующее мгновенье услышал его вздох. Не разочарованный – нет, не один из его коронных вздохов, но этот был еще хуже, еще печальнее.

– Ты когда-нибудь видел солнце? – произнес Джерард, не отводя взгляда от черноты за стеклом.

– Которое из? – спросил Фрэнк, сделав большой глоток. Он снова протянул бутылку Джерарду, но тот отказался, мотнув головой.

– Самое первое, – ответил он.

– Да, много раз. Это же солнце. Его сложновато не заметить, – пожал плечами Фрэнк, отворачиваясь и переводя взгляд в сторону окон.

– Нет, в смысле… видел ли ты солнце не отсюда? А с Земли? – переспросил Джерард.

– Я никогда не был на Земле, – ответил Фрэнк. Он вырос в темноте космоса, как и большинство людей, перелетая с одной консервной банки на другую. Ни разу даже не бывал ни на одной планете. Но, по крайней мере, видел фотографии.

– Здесь звезды похожи на маленькие искры белого в темноте, будто бы между нами и их светом натянуто большое полотно, и лишь эти крошечные вспышки могут сквозь него прорваться. Но на Земле ты его чувствуешь, даже своей кожей, когда оно ярко светит, а если будешь смотреть на него долго и в упор, оно будет жечь твои глаза… знаешь, они начнут будто бы плавиться в твоей голове.

– То есть, ты даже не можешь на него нормально посмотреть? – хмурясь, уточнил Фрэнк. В космосе всегда можно было смотреть на звезды. Всегда. Смотри, сколько угодно, и тебе никогда не будет от этого больно.

– Нет.

– Хах, какой отстой.

– Нет, вовсе нет. Я по нему скучаю, – произнес Джерард, и Фрэнк снова вспомнил, что Джерард был другим, знал куда больше него самого. Он, наверное, много раз пил настоящий кофе, и по сравнению с ним дегидратированный должен казаться ему полной дрянью. Фрэнк заерзал на месте, прильнув губами к горлышку бутылки.

– Почему? – спросил он.

– Потому что оно прекрасно.

Фрэнк усмехнулся.

– Читаешь слишком много лирики.

– Ты просто не видел настоящих звезд, – возразил Джерард.

– Возможно. Но зато мои глаза все еще на месте, – легко ответил Фрэнк.

– Однажды, быть может, мы отправимся на Землю, и я тебе все покажу.

– Ага, потому что сжечь нахрен мои глаза и кожу звучит очень заманчиво, – парировал Фрэнк, закатив глаза. Выпив, Джерард всегда вел себя как-то странно, особенно в те дни, когда не спал.

– Фрэнки, поверь, один день там, и ты бы молил меня об этом, – голос Джерарда вновь зазвучал словно издалека, и это задело Фрэнка, заставив почувствовать себя брошенным и забытым. Он вернул Джерарда в настоящее, толкая его на пол, прижимаясь к нему, целуя его, кусая его шею, просовывая ладони под несколько слоев его одежды, с чем было довольно сложно справиться из-за холода и всего выпитого виски. Джерарду пришлось перевести взгляд на Фрэнка, нависшего прямо над ним – не на звезды, не в темноту, не на все то дерьмо, которому не суждено было произойти, и Фрэнк этому эгоистично обрадовался.

*

Фрэнк был очень рад, что парень, у которого они угнали корабль, был больше их. Они довольно быстро нашли его одежду, и хотя Фрэнку было противно надевать его вещи (от них чертовски несло) и он чувствовал себя в них маленьким ребенком (все кофты доходили ему до середины бедра), в них можно было укутаться и попробовать спастись от холода корабля.

– Какой отстой, – сказал Джерард, прижимаясь ближе. Его щеки, выглядывавшие из-за шарфа, намотанного вокруг поднятого воротника куртки, заметно порозовели.

– Ты хотя бы не выглядишь так, как будто напялил платье, – возразил Фрэнк, натягивая через голову огромную кофту. Рукава были такими длинными, что доходили ему ниже кончиков пальцев, но Фрэнку это вроде как даже нравилось, хоть в результате он и выглядел как ребенок. Он напялил сверху вторую куртку, застегивая молнию практически до самого горла. Наконец-то, блять, _наконец-то_ он начал чувствовать, как тепло стало возвращаться к нему.

– Пойдем, – произнес Джерард, протягивая руку. – Если карта не врет, прямо сейчас мы должны быть посреди звездного скопления. Я еще никогда такого не видел, думаю, выглядит просто обалденно.

– Так и есть, – ответил Фрэнк, хватая протянутую ладонь и позволяя Джерарду увести себя обратно в кабину. Они… они обычно этого не делали – не держались за руки как дети или как другие пары, но на корабле было темно, и Фрэнк был рад, что рядом был тот, кто сможет провести его по коридору, хоть свет от скопления, сияющий по ту сторону стен корабля, и оставлял короткие, но яркие искры света вдоль пола.

*

Пару циклов спустя Фрэнк таки научился избегать своего отражения в большинстве зеркальных поверхностей на корабле. Его шея покраснела, кожа стала раздраженной из-за постоянно поднятого воротника. Он выглядел измотанным, да и Джерард был ничуть не лучше. Синяки под его глазами потемнели настолько, что иногда Фрэнк с трудом мог отличить, были ли они настоящими или же это была просто тень от тусклого освещения корабля.

– Нужно тебя подстричь, – заявил однажды Джерард. – Ты весь заросший и неопрятный.

Фрэнк провел рукой по волосам и поборол желание вытереть ладонь о штаны. Толку от этого не было бы никакого. Он пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, чувак, – сказал Фрэнк. – Честно говоря, убил бы за бритву, – на самом деле, он был не против легкой щетины – благодаря ей он, по крайней мере, выглядел так, как будто на самом деле прошел пубертат, к тому же, ему нравилось, что щетина оставляла красные отметины на лице Джерарда. Только вот она начинала изрядно чесаться.

– У меня есть ножницы, – предложил Джерард. – Нашел их в аптечке под раковиной. Хотя бы немного тебя подстрижем?

Фрэнк сначала засомневался, но в итоге пожал плечами.

– Да, хорошо, – ответил он, спрыгивая со стола. – Все равно больше нечем заняться, так?

Джерард обходился с ножницами вполне неплохо. Его собственные волосы почти всегда были растрепаны, хоть он и следил, чтобы они не лезли ему в глаза на случай какой-нибудь перестрелки, но ему всегда хорошо удавалось избегать такого вида, будто его голову только что разнесли. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем когда Фрэнк пытался повторить то же самое.

Джерард держал руки на голове Фрэнка, поворачивая его шею на бок, чтобы захватить прядки, что уже начинали подвиваться возле ушей. Фрэнк был уверен, что ему вовсе не обязательно было держать его за голову все это время, перемещаясь с каждым его движением, пока кончики его пальцев не стали ощущаться такими же небольшими точками давления, как его пульс. И все же, Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и задремал под звуки движений Джерарда, наклонившегося так близко, что его дыхание могло раздувать кончики волос на его затылке.

*

Когда Фрэнк проснулся в следующий раз, постель снова была холодной, и веса Джерарда за его спиной не чувствовалось. Фрэнк приподнялся на кровати, все еще в полудреме, но Джерарда нигде в каюте не было, и дверь в коридор была открыта.

На корабле стояла тишина, разбавляемая еле слышным поскрипыванием и гудением двигателей. Фрэнк проверил кабину, но она тоже была пуста. Свет был потушен, и освещала ее лишь мерцающая карта звезд, так что Фрэнк направился дальше, в грузовой отсек и другие каюты сектора.

И хотя он искал Джерарда, Фрэнк не на шутку перепугался, когда, завернув за угол в дальней ванной, увидел его, стоявшего к нему спиной в душевой кабинке. Он был в одежде, но без своей тяжелой куртки. Вода не бежала, и Джерард не шевелился, просто стоял спиной, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

– Джи, – тихо позвал Фрэнк, и Джерард, дернувшись, обернулся к нему лицом.

– Хэй, Фрэнки, – пробормотал он как-то невнятно, как будто собирался охнуть.

– Что ты тут делаешь, Джи? – спросил Фрэнк, неспешно подходя ближе.

Джерард ответил не сразу. Он провел рукой по лицу, прижимая ладонь к глазам.

– Я просто… я кое-что искал, – ответил он. – Кажется… я не…

– Пойдем в постель, – прервал его Фрэнк, но Джерард лишь покачал головой.

– Не могу уснуть, никак не…

– Все равно лучше, чем стоять в пустой душевой, Джи, пойдем, – настаивал Фрэнк, сделав шаг вперед, в личное пространство Джерарда, и легко прикасаясь к его руке.

В долгих перелетах по ночи космоса Джерарду всегда плохо спалось, будто его тело каждый раз ждало какого-то сигнала, что наконец можно лечь и отключиться на какое-то время. Но так серьезно не было еще никогда. Стоило Фрэнку к нему прикоснулся, как Джерард очнулся от своего транса, и его взгляд стал более сосредоточенным. Прикосновения всегда помогали, в отличие от простых попыток поговорить.

– Пойдем, – повторил Фрэнк, аккуратно потянув его за руку, чтобы увести обратно в главный отсек. Ему пришлось практически затащить Джерарда обратно в кровать и обвить вокруг него руки, чтобы удержать его на месте. В конце концов, когда тот успокоился, Фрэнк поспешил оставить несколько поцелуев на линии его челюсти в тех точках, где напряжение буквально пульсировало. В итоге он так и не понял, удалось ли Джерарду поспать, потому что в скором времени, будучи совершенно вымотанным, Фрэнк заснул сам, зарывшись лицом в волосы Джерарда. Позже, когда он проснулся, Джерарда снова не было рядом: наверное, он вернулся в кабину, чтобы продолжить всматриваться в темноту впереди корабля. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул.

*

Фрэнк открыл банку кофе, но она была пуста. Воды катастрофически не хватало, так что они больше не могли тратить ее на приготовление напитка, но если втереть порошок в десны, то можно было практически почувствовать вкус кофе во рту. Только вот порошка совсем не осталось. Судя по разводам в складках банки, Фрэнк понял, что Джерард уже успел в ней поковыряться в попытках выцепить последние крошки. То, что порошок был на вкус как дерьмо, честно говоря, не имело значения – это было уже лучше, чем ничего, так что Фрэнк высосал остатки порошка из-под своего ногтя, а затем отшвырнул пустую жестянку в сторону. Придется найти какую-то замену.

*

– Тебе никогда не кажется, что она может просто поглотить тебя целиком? – произнес Джерард, поворачивая голову в сторону Фрэнка. Они лежали рядом на полу кабины, практически вплотную к толстому стеклу окон передней части корабля. Фрэнк не видел его лица – лишь тени и лучики света, падавшие на его глаза.

– Кто – она? – спросил Фрэнк. – Жизнь?

– Тьма, – ответил Джерард.

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

– Ага.

– Ты когда-нибудь хотел, чтобы ей это удалось?

Фрэнк задумался, наблюдая за тем, как в стекле напротив отражаются глаза Джерарда.

– Нет.

– Правда? – спросил тот, разворачиваясь к Фрэнку. Он говорил шепотом, хоть их и было всего двое на целые… кто знал, может, световые года вокруг по всему квадранту. Мысль об этом заставила что-то внутри Фрэнка перевернуться, и он поспешил закрыть глаза.

*

В один из циклов Фрэнк проснулся, почувствовав холодные ладони на своих бедрах и губы, цепко впившиеся в его шею. Он сразу же подался назад, вжимаясь в Джерарда, и тот потянулся к его штанам, запуская руки под резинку и прикасаясь к его члену.

– Ты такой теплый, – прошептал Джерард ему в ухо, и его голос прозвучал невнятно и сипло, будто он не говорил вслух уже целую вечность. – Ты всегда такой чертовски теплый, Фрэнки, блять, – добавил он, чуть не задохнувшись на вдохе от прикосновения своих ледяных пальцев к теплой коже. 

– Трахни меня, – тут же отозвался Фрэнк. В комнате стоял такой холод, что он уже чувствовал, как по коже пошли мурашки – начиная от оголенных бедер и поднимаясь вверх на грудь, хоть она и была скрыта несколькими слоями одежды. Джерард простонал ему в шею, стягивая собственные штаны, и смазка на его пальцах была ледяной, такой чертовски холодной, что Фрэнку пришлось перевернуться на живот, чтобы сжать кулаками свою подушку и заглушить собственные стоны.

Джерард запустил вторую руку в волосы Фрэнка, чуть надавливая на его голову, удерживая ее на месте – он знал, что когда он не давал Фрэнку двигаться, это просто сводило его с ума – по-хорошему сводило, особенно когда ногти оставляли отметины на коже. Фрэнк инстинктивно подался назад, так что Джерарду пришлось сильнее вжать его в постель – так сильно, что Фрэнк почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы руки Джерарда, когда тот надавил на его спину локтем.

– Давай уже, блять, – промычал Фрэнк – невнятно из-за того, что его рот был прижат к подушке. Джерард потянул за резинку штанов Фрэнка достаточно сильно, чтобы стянуть их c его бедер, и задрал его длинную кофту кверху, оставляя спину открытой холодному воздуху.

Не сказать, что было особо приятно – по крайней мере, не сначала – Фрэнк был по-прежнему полусонным, а кожа Джерарда оказалась очень холодной, такой холодной, что было сложно сконцентрироваться на чем-то кроме ледяных прикосновений, пока тот вбивался во Фрэнка. Но потом Джерард потянул Фрэнка за бедра, меняя угол и двигая парня под собой так, что он практически накрыл тело Фрэнка своим, вжимая его в простынь. Металлическая пряжка его ремня была прижата к задней стороне правого бедра Фрэнка как раз на уровне, до которого Джерард спустил его штаны. Джерард стонал, и постепенно становилось теплее, а из-за нескольких слоев одежды между ними – даже немного душно.

Фрэнк вспотел, чувствуя, как одежда липнет к коже в верхней части спины и между ног, ощущая пот везде, где соприкасались их тела. Ему хотелось стянуть все кофты и куртки прочь, чтобы ничто не смело к нему прикасаться, кроме Джерарда, но на это не было времени, и он не мог скоординировать собственные движения с продолжающим двигаться Джерардом.

– Ну же, мать твою, кончи в меня. Уверен, что нет ничего теплее, просто уверен, что это, блять, горячо, – выдавил Фрэнк, стискивая зубы, и Джерард, сжав пальцами его бедра, громко простонал. Член Фрэнка, по-прежнему твердый, был прижат к матрасу, и он просто продолжал тереться о простынь, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы прикоснуться к себе.

– Ох, блять, – вскрикнул Джерард, и Фрэнк _почувствовал_ , когда тот кончил – это ощущение никогда не надоедало. Было горячо, жарко, и Джерард тяжело дышал ему в ухо, практически упав на Фрэнка сверху, а Фрэнк был по-прежнему возбужден – так пиздецки _возбужден_.

Джерард приподнялся с него, и Фрэнк охнул, чувствуя волну холодного воздуха своей потной спиной, но Джерард тут же обернул руку вокруг него, чтобы перевернуть его на спину. Так стало даже холоднее: вся потная, оголенная кожа его груди покрылась мурашками на ледяном воздухе комнаты. Джерард снова накрыл его, придавил его ноги к постели, используя вес своего тела, и двинулся ниже, чтобы отсосать ему, проведя своим длинным языком вдоль основания члена.

Снова стало тепло, очень, блять, тепло, пиздец, как _горячо_. Фрэнк все еще чувствовал жар того, как Джерард его трахал, чувствовал липкую сперму на заднице и между бедер. Он сжал пальцы в волосах Джерарда с такой силой, что чуть не оторвал его от его важного занятия, но тот лишь наклонился ниже и взял еще глубже.

– Блять, Джи, я сейчас… – выдохнул он, и в следующее мгновение он _уже_ , и это было так хорошо, охуеть как _хорошо_ , Фрэнк даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз ему было так же _приятно_. Когда Джерард отстранился и приподнял голову, его лицо было красным, зардевшимся, и на его губах виднелись капли спермы Фрэнка, пока он не провел по ним тыльной стороной ладони.

– Тепло, – произнес Джерард, все еще немного ошеломленный эмоциями. – Ты был прав.

Фрэнк схватил его за руки, притягивая ближе к себе, и поцеловал его, чувствуя собственный вкус на его губах. Джерард ответил на поцелуй, и они прижались еще теснее друг к другу, все такие же липкие и потные. Было чертовски _холодно_ , но Фрэнк ощущал, как по всему телу растекается тепло, вплоть до ебучего сердца, и дело было далеко не только в сексе.

Когда Фрэнк проснулся в следующий раз, Джерард лежал рядом. Он спал, чуть посапывая, прижимаясь щекой к простыни, обняв Фрэнка за талию. Фрэнк наблюдал за ним, не в силах отвести взгляд. Джерард выглядел вымотанным, ужасно потрепанным и грязным, возле его рта была какая-то темная полоска, а из-под ворота расстегнутой куртки на шее проглядывал ожог от бластера, так и не заживший после перестрелки. Фрэнку было практически невыносимо на него смотреть – от этого по всему телу пошло какое-то странное ощущение, какая-то невесомость, как при скачках гравитации на том старом корабле Фрэнка много лет назад – на самом первом, который он угнал. 

– Джерард, – прошептал Фрэнк, но тот не проснулся. – Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, – продолжил Фрэнк, чутьем понимая, что рассказать правду было необходимо. Более того, он _хотел_ ее рассказать, и именно эта мысль была пугающей.

– Джи, – повторил Фрэнк, изгибаясь и практически нависая над Джерардом, аккуратно убирая прядки волос с его лица. Джерард шевельнулся, издав невнятный сонный звук, и придвинулся ближе к его ладони. – Просыпайся или я начну выдергивать твои ресницы, – пригрозил он, на что получил в ответ тихий недовольный стон.

– Что, – пробормотал Джерард.

– Я тебе солгал, – произнес Фрэнк бесцветным, чужим голосом, будто говорил не он, а кто-то другой.

– Ничего страшного, – ответил Джерард. Его губы были сухими, и Фрэнку пришлось приложить усилие и не податься вперед, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Он должен был все рассказать. Джерард попытался перевернуться на спину и уложить Фрэнка себе на грудь, но тот его остановил.

– Нет, Джи. Послушай. Ты должен меня выслушать. Я тебе солгал. При нашей первой встрече, – проговорил он, неосознанно вцепляясь пальцами в рукав Джерарда.

– Кажется, мы это уже выяснили, когда ты позже пытался прострелить мне голову, – сказал Джерард, по-прежнему не внимая попыткам Фрэнка рассказать правду. Мудак.

– Нет, Джи. О… о Чертополоховых колониях, – даже просто произнося это вслух, Фрэнк ощущал поднимающуюся под кожей волну ненависти и гнева, но проигнорировал это чувство, задвигая его подальше на задворки сознания.

Услышав произнесенные слова, Джерард удивленно раскрыл глаза. Какое-то мгновенье он молчал, очевидно, пытаясь заставить себя проснуться, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.

– Твои родители не пытались продать тебя за долги? – спросил он моментом позже, хмуря брови.

– Нет, они… – начал Фрэнк, но замолчал. Слова приходилось выжимать из себя, физически заставлять себя произносить их, Фрэнк был готов ими подавиться. – Продали.

Джерард нахмурился, видимо, не до конца понимая сказанное, и Фрэнка выводило из себя то, что он не мог просто оставить эту тему, что ему было нужно, блять, все объяснить. Он уже не мог забрать свои слова обратно.

– Продали. Они не попытались… а продали. Меня отправили в колонии.

Джерард уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза, и попытался сесть прямо, но Фрэнк толкнул его обратно на матрас. Любое движение вокруг казалось просто невыносимым. Ему нужно было, чтобы Джерард ничего не делал, ничего не говорил. Чтобы просто… позволил ему. Выговориться.

– Два года, – сказал Фрэнк. – Я был там почти два года, и это было… просто ужасно. Самое, блять, ужасное время в моей жизни, и мои собственные родители _отправили_ меня туда за что-то, в чем я даже не был виноват, – он чувствовал себя очень странно, истерически, будто мог расхохотаться в любую секунду. Настоящая семья так не поступает. Настоящая семья не станет тебя выкидывать вот так, будто ты какой-то мусор. Фрэнк, может, и был мусором, отребьем для всех остальных, но это не должно было иметь никакого значение, они должны были быть рядом.

– Почему тот чертополошник тебя знал? – спросил Джерард чуть громче шепота.

– Я выбрался оттуда, – произнес Фрэнк, и ответ получился таким странным, таким бесчувственным и сухим, хотя внутри у него бушевала буря. – Мне было пятнадцать, и я бы точно там долго не протянул, если бы не сбежал. Я просто обезумел… они все свели меня с ума… я был единственным, кому удалось оттуда сбежать. Я убил целую ебаную кучу их людей, чтобы выбраться на волю, а потом сдал своих родителей, и они до сих пор гниют где-то в тюрьме, и мне нисколечко не жаль.

– Мне тоже, – моментально отозвался Джерард, и что-то внутри Фрэнка… не то, чтобы растворилось, успокоилось или типа того, но… ослабло, как заржавевший шуруп, и Фрэнк сильнее сжал запястье Джерарда – так сильно, что тому, вероятно, было больно от подобного прикосновения.

– Тебе нельзя меня жалеть, – поспешил добавить Фрэнк. – Или я… ударю тебя или типа того. Я, блять, не знаю, но я точно тебя покалечу, и ты об этом пожалеешь.

– Мне и не жаль, – ответил Джерард, и его голос прозвучал очень честно. – Ты же в порядке. Ты выбрался оттуда, и ты в порядке.

– Джерард, реально, если ты думаешь, что я подхожу хоть под чье-то описание «в порядке», то ты, наверное, еще более ебанутый, чем я, – пошутил Фрэнк, не в состоянии улыбнуться.

Джерард запустил руку в его волосы и чуть потянул на себя.

– Ты _мое_ «в порядке», – промолвил он, что, честно говоря, звучало довольно бредово для всех, кроме самого Джерарда, но Фрэнк понял, что тот хотел сказать, и ржавый шуруп внутри снова ослаб – еще чуть-чуть.

– Почему ты не хотел мне рассказывать? – спросил Джерард с любопытством и без тени недовольства.

– Я… – начал было Фрэнк, но снова прервался. Он не хотел, чтобы Джерард о нем беспокоился. Или сочувствовал ему. Или вздыхал так, как он вздыхал, когда ожидал от него большего, ожидал, что он будет лучше, но Фрэнк снова – больше, чем когда бы то ни было, совершенно неумолимо – оказывался недостаточно хорош. – Не знаю, – неубедительно ответил он.

Джерард еле заметно улыбнулся ему – скорее всего, он понимал, что тот снова лжет, но решил закрыть на это глаза.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он, опуская Фрэнка на матрас, чтобы приобнять его одной рукой. Фрэнку было тепло, даже слишком, но он не стал отодвигаться, просто уставился в потолок, слушая, как начинает посапывать Джерард, постепенно засыпая, запустив пальцы за резинку его штанов. – Ты тоже мой человек, знаешь, – добавил вдруг Джерард. – Если ты этого еще не понял. Знаю, у тебя иногда возникают трудности с пониманием очевидных вещей.

– Заткнись и спи, – буркнул Фрэнк, но в его словах не было и капли упрека.

*

Двигатели все еще работали, однако, из-за холода, окутавшего корабль, смазочный материал начинал густеть и затруднять работу шестеренок, так что Фрэнку приходилось часто его менять. Из-за этого его руки были постоянно перемазаны и на щеках то и дело оставались темные полосы. Джерард часто проходился по ним смоченным полотенцем, смывая остатки, хоть Фрэнк и норовил уклоняться от него, кусая за костяшки пальцев.

Они потрахались разок на кухне – как в старые-добрые времена, и Фрэнк не мог перестать хихикать, когда Джерард прижал его запястья к холодному полу – и в ванной (то, что потом они не могли включить воду, чтобы как следует вымыться, было настоящей пыткой). Еще было несколько раз в кабине, а однажды Джерард трахал его, вжимая в тот самый эркер в передней части корабля, и вокруг них не было ничего, кроме тьмы космоса и звезд, и Фрэнк кончил так сильно, чувствуя член Джерарда в заднице, а его пальцы – во рту, что даже успел подумать, что ему, наверное, пришел конец.

Было хорошо. Было лучше, чем хорошо. Фрэнку легче не стало, что-то по-прежнему глодало его изнутри, но он как будто начал чувствовать _больше_. Система Тихеи наконец начала показываться на картах, и хоть явное свидетельство того, что их скитания во тьме вскоре подойдут к концу, вероятно, сыграло большую роль в поднятии их настроения, Фрэнк все же подозревал, что истинной причиной было именно его признание, хоть Джерард больше и не поднимал эту тему.

Просто это было так странно. Долгое время у него был секрет, а теперь он открыл его, отдал другому человеку. К этому даже можно было бы привыкнуть. Фрэнк знал, что он натворил за свою жизнь, знал, кто он такой – он брал то, что ему не принадлежало: деньги, фальшивые имена, чужую собственность. Никто никогда не давал ему ничего по собственной воле, не было такого. И никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя так, будто ему _самому хотелось_ отдать что-то взамен, даже если этим чем-то была простая забота. Он думал о том, каково было бы рассказать Джерарду все без утайки, запустить руку внутрь своего сердца, вытащить оттуда все эти дурацкие чувства, которые так любил обсуждать Джерард, и просто… отдать их ему. Наверное, ощущения от этого были бы сродни долгожданному душу, когда они наконец доберутся до Тихеи. _Блять_ , он, наверное, соскребет нахрен свою кожу, и ему даже будет все равно, если вместе с ней сойдут все его татуировки, главное, что в итоге она останется нежной, чистой и порозовевшей.

Фрэнк копался в дальней ванной, когда заметил кое-что необычное. Он не бывал здесь с той самой ночи, когда обнаружил Джерарда, забредшего сюда в очередном приступе бессонницы, и был вынужден увести его обратно в каюту. Сейчас ему понадобились пластыри заклеить руку – он порезался по невнимательности, пока возился с двигателем, и теперь ему невыносимо жгло в месте, где смазочный материал попал на раненый участок кожи – а Джерард как раз упоминал, что где-то на корабле была аптечка, когда приводил в порядок его волосы.

Фрэнк открыл шкафчик под раковиной, прижимая больную руку к груди, и принялся вытаскивать какие-то коробочки, пока не увидел аптечку. Рядом с ней стояла жестяная банка с широкой белой этикеткой. Фрэнк ненароком задел ее предплечьем, пока тянулся к аптечке, так что баночка упала и покатилась. Он попытался ее поймать – неудачно – и банка выпала из шкафчика на пол, однако вместо хлюпанья жидкости внутри он услышал странный, необычный звук, как будто банка была заполнена тканью. 

Фрэнк нахмурился. Он быстро перевязал больную руку – лишь бы только кровь больше не попала на куртку – и потянулся к банке, тут же откупоривая крышку. В ней _действительно_ была ткань – кажется, какой-то носок или типа того – и, вытащив его наружу, Фрэнк моментально почувствовал знакомый вес в своих ладонях. Чистейшая радость захлестнула его, так что ему с трудом удалось побороть желание в пылу эмоций прижаться лицом к найденному носку.

*

– Джи! – позвал Фрэнк, на всех парах несясь по коридорам в сторону кабины. – Мать твою, смотри, что я нашел!

Он бежал так быстро, что чуть не врезался в стену, заворачивая за угол, но он просто не мог остановиться, он бы, блять, полетел, если бы только ему было под силу заставить свои чертовы ноги шевелиться быстрее.

– Джерард!

– Что, – пробубнил тот, выглядывая из дверей кабины, когда Фрэнк, в очередной раз завернув за угол, оказался в коридоре рядом. – Что случилось?

– Смотри, что я нашел! – воскликнул Фрэнк, протягивая руки вперед. В одной ладони был носок, а вторая сжимала целую кучу бумажных банкнот – так много, что они едва не выпадали из его руки, и это при том, что львиная доля по-прежнему оставалась в носке. – Здесь, должно быть, тысячи и _тысячи_ , Джи, и это не просто мелкие чеки, черт возьми, здесь банкноты по двадцать тысяч кредитов, ты, блять, даже не… Джи… ты вообще понимаешь, что это значит?

– Я… – Джерард, кажется, резко побледнел, но все равно смог улыбнуться. – Да, это… это здорово, просто, блять, замечательно.

Фрэнк замолчал, весь его энтузиазм улетучился. Он сделал шаг назад. Он знал этот голос.

– Джи, что, – начал он, прижимая банкноты в груди. Все шло слишком хорошо. Не так ли? Все повторяется, снова?

– Ничего, – ответил Джерард, но он совершенно точно _лгал_ , Фрэнк это сразу понял. – Поверить не могу, это просто невероятно, Фрэнки.

– Почему ты не рад? – спросил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается. Ну нет, блять, вашу мать, _нет_.

– Я просто удивлен, только и всего! – ответил Джерард, хмурясь и выставляя перед собой ладони. – Где ты их вообще откопал?

Фрэнк молча уставился на него. Джерард не смотрел ему в глаза, перебегая взглядом между ладонями Фрэнка с зажатыми в них банкнотами в одной и носком в другой. Фрэнк тоже опустил взгляд, рассматривая носок. Он жутко пах, как и остальная одежда, но он был… он был намного меньше, чем носки, что они нашли в шкафу у предыдущего владельца корабля. На пятке была крупная дыра, из которой теперь проглядывало несколько банкнот.

– Это мой носок, – прошептал Фрэнк совершенно пустым голосом. – Почему деньги в моем носке?

Джерард не ответил, и Фрэнк поднял взгляд на него.

– Ты знал о них, – сказал он. Конечно, блять, он знал. Конечно же.

– Фрэнки, – начал Джерард, но тот лишь снова отступил назад.

– Ты, блять, знал о них… это… это что, наши деньги? Это, нахуй, наши деньги, Джи?

– Фрэнк…

– Если ты сейчас солжешь мне снова, я просто… – начал Фрэнк, осекаясь, задыхаясь и не зная, какую угрозу можно бросить в ответ.

– Позволь объяснить, – умоляюще произнес Джерард, с по-прежнему выставленными вперед широко раскрытыми ладонями.

– Ты копил деньги и прятал их, – бросил Фрэнк. – Ты мне лгал. Как долго ты их собирал?

Джерард не отвечал.

– Как долго, Джерард, – прошипел Фрэнк.

– С поимки Амандо, – произнес Джерард, и Фрэнку показалось, что ему со всей силы заехали по лицу.

– Это было несколько месяцев назад, Джи. Несколько, блять, _месяцев_ , – Фрэнк не верил собственным ушам. Быть такого не может. Нет.

– Эти деньги не для меня…

– Это _наши ебаные деньги_ , и ты прятал их от меня все это время, просто, блять, крысил их тайком. И зачем же, а? Чтобы ты мог… каждый раз, когда нам были нужны деньги, а у нас ничего не было, получается, на самом деле, все было совсем не так…

– Фрэнк, послушай…

– Нет, это _ты_ послушай, ублюдок, – практически выплюнул Фрэнк. Его трясло, и он видел свое тяжелое дыхание в ледяном воздухе кабины. – Поверить не могу… ты что, собирался меня бросить? Забрать деньги и оставить меня ни с чем?

– Я не собирался тебя бросать! – воскликнул Джерард. – Они не для _меня_ , они для… деньги для Майки.

– У Майки теперь есть _работа_ , – бросил Фрэнк. – У него есть работа, и жена, и настоящая, блять, жизнь, и ему не нужны _наши ебаные деньги_.

– Нет у него настоящей жизни, по крайней мере, пока – это я блять и пытаюсь себе объяснить – деньги для него, чтобы вытащить чип! – быстро протараторил Джерард, будто зная, что Фрэнк снова может прервать его в любой момент.

Фрэнк замер на месте. Чип.

– Идентификационный чип? – уточнил он.

– Да, – подтвердил Джерард. – И мне, и Майки их вживили, когда нас арестовали первый раз, когда мы были еще почти детьми, во время одного из наших первых заданий… наша бабушка только-только умерла, и я был растерян, действовал небрежно и проебался… и теперь у них есть наши… наши имена и весь список нарушений, и они в два счета могут обновить это дерьмо…

– Так что вы постоянно висите в списке разыскиваемых, – закончил за него Фрэнк. Он зарабатывал на жизнь этим списком. Любой, у кого был чип, становился легкой добычей: стоило только притащить такого преступника в участок, и они могли отсканировать его на месте. Копы даже носили ебаные сканеры на своих ремнях. В таких ситуациях даже не ждали суда. И свидетели не были нужны. Преступник уже висел в списке.

– Их можно достать, но это чертовски незаконно и чертовски дорого, а если это попытается сделать кто-то левый из подворотни, тот, кто в этом ничего не смыслит, чип разорвется и прикончит тебя, – продолжил Джерард, и его голос был таким отчаянным, таким искренне напуганным. – Но я просто… я просто… у него, черт возьми, _должна_ быть настоящая жизнь, должна! У него есть шанс выбраться, и если я могу этому хоть как-то поспособствовать, я сделаю, блять, все возможное, – закончил он, раскрасневшись и тяжело дыша.

Фрэнк лишь крепче сжал банкноты в своей ладони. В какой-то миг лицо Джерарда практически вспыхнуло – он, наверное, решил, что Фрэнк был готов сдаться, принять его объяснение, но Фрэнк просто не мог проигнорировать тот гнев и ту ярость, что все еще бурлили у него в груди.

– Ты мне солгал, – процедил он. – Заставил меня чувствовать себя куском дерьма за то, что у меня были свои секреты, а сам при этом врал мне месяцы напролет.

Джерард молчал, медленно раскрывая рот.

– Я тебе верил, – ровно произнес Фрэнк. – Я, блять, никому не верю, и я, блять, поверил тебе, и ты, блять, это _знал_. Заставил меня чувствовать себя говном, потому что я был недостаточно хорош, не хотел становиться лучше _ради тебя_ , а сам все это время был тем еще куском дерьма.

– Фрэнки, нет, – Джерард помотал головой. – Все не…

– Почему ты не доверился мне в этом? – прервал его Фрэнк, слыша, как срывается собственный голос, и опустил взгляд вниз на банкноты, стиснутые в руке.

Джерард молчал, но его губы были напряженно сжаты, будто он пытался себя сдержать. Фрэнк хотел оставить эту тему, забыть ее, словно ничего и не было, но он просто не мог. Ему было необходимо узнать ответ, содрать пластырь целиком и полностью.

– _Отвечай_ , ебаный ты ублюдок, – практически зарычал он.

– Как я могу довериться тому, кто, я знаю, всего лишь ждет, пока цена за мою голову не поднимется выше, прежде чем сдать меня властям? – сорвался Джерард. Он выглядел так сердито и неловко, с этим раскрасневшимся от злости лицом, что Фрэнк практически смог разглядеть его – юного мальчишку, успевшего напортачить и навсегда испортить жизни себе и своему брату. Его тоже трясло, но Фрэнк был готов развалиться на кусочки от услышанных слов. Он больше не чувствовал совершенно ничего. Наконец-то.

Он выронил носок из одной ладони и разжал вторую, позволяя банкнотам рассыпаться по полу.

– Сдать тебя властям, – произнес он пустым, безэмоциональным тоном. – Зачем мне сдавать кого-то, кто не стоит и ломаного гроша? 

Он развернулся и направился в противоположную часть корабля, в машинное отделение к двигателям, оставляя Джерарда на коленях собирать разбросанные кредиты. Он отправился сразу же к ремонтной шахте. Гул работавших двигателей заглушил то, как он с силой впечатал в стену свой кулак два раза подряд – кулак раненой руки, чтобы болело сильнее, чтобы рана раскрылась, и если при этом он издавал какие-то еще звуки, что ж, нахуй, двигатели заглушили и их тоже. 

*

Два последних цикла до Тихеи были полным дерьмом. Фрэнк выходил из машинного отделения, только чтобы проскользнуть в кладовую и взять еще еды, а затем сразу же вернуться назад и свернуться в тусклом помещении. Он не стал возвращаться в их – Джерарда – спальню, в кабину или даже на кухню с ее пустыми металлическими шкафчиками и обглоданной жестянкой из-под дерьмового кофезаменителя.

Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как станция постепенно становится ближе сквозь толстое стекло иллюминатора, но так и не наведался в кабину, чтобы услышать отчет о стыковке, потому что, _ну его нахрен_. Он дождался, пока они успешно приземлились на Тихее, а затем проскользнул в стыковочный отсек, готовый при первой же возможности _испариться_. Пришло время уйти. Ему, честно говоря, никогда и не следовало оставаться.

За его спиной послышался какой-то шорох – шаги. Джерард. Фрэнк ничего не сказал и не стал оборачиваться. Он уже слышал, как система автоматической герметизации проходится по периметру двери, надежно пристыковывая корабль к шлюзу. Уже почти. В любой момент. Фрэнку хотелось вцепиться в дверь, колотить ее кулаками, пока она наконец не откроется и он не сможет выбраться отсюда, сбежать от Джерарда, все так же молча буравившего его спину взглядом.

– Значит, это все? – произнес он вдруг. – Это все. Мы просто… с нами покончено, – в голосе Джерарда не было упрека, лишь печаль, но Фрэнк не мог. Просто не мог.

Он так ничего и не сказал, и когда лампа загорелась зеленым, ударил кулаком по кнопке и нырнул в раскрывшийся проем. Джерард не последовал за ним. Фрэнк пошел прямо по коридору стыковочной платформы, и, завернув за первый же угол, он тут же пустился бежать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tyche, Тихея (Тюхе) – в древнегреческой мифологии божество случая, богиня удачи и судьбы (Фортуна в древнеримской мифологии).  
> \-----------  
> нам очень жаль


	4. Chapter 4

– Еще, – потребовал Фрэнк.

– Разве это не ты был здесь вчера? И на той неделе? – спросил бармен. – И блевал? На все вокруг?

– Джентльмены никогда не блюют, – промычал Фрэнк, протягивая руки к стакану. – Только вот я не джентльмен, так что да, наверное, это был я.

– Даже не думай, чувак, – возразил бармен, выхватывая стакан у него из-под рук. Фрэнк решил, что парень точно не заслуживает его уважения.

– Ага, ну и ладно, иди в жопу, – проворчал он, сгорбившись над стойкой. Все равно виски был отстойный, блин, как будто в него кто-то помочился. К тому же, он и так уже опаздывал на работу.

Фрэнк шлепнул кредиты на барную стойку – никаких чаевых, потому что бармен козел, и Фрэнк его терпеть не может – и, выйдя на темную улицу, пошатываясь, направился в сторону клуба. 

– Ты опоздал, Флетчер, – бросил вышибала в дверях, но Фрэнк, проходя внутрь, лишь показал ему средний палец. Это был дерьмовый клуб с дерьмовыми танцорами и такими же дерьмовыми посетителями, кто даже не устраивал драк, а жаль, ведь тогда у него появился бы повод хорошенько врезать им по мордам, чего ему как раз безумно хотелось, но работа есть работа. Остальные клубы на Музе были такими же пиздецки скучными. Он проверил заряд своего бластера – плазменное ядро уже почти на исходе, но какая, блять, разница, все равно он им так и не воспользуется – и сунул его обратно в кобуру подмышкой.

Иногда он наблюдал за танцовщицами или следил за толпой, но в основном просто сидел, сгорбившись, за барной стойкой, стреляя шоты у девушки в белом топике, решившей, что он милашка. Таинственный – так она и сказала – будто у него в запасе много историй, на что Фрэнк просто улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка его не похожа на оскал.

Когда освещение в колонии приглушили, посетители один за другим заковыляли на улицу, и в скором времени Фрэнк последовал их примеру, засовывая кредиты за отработанную смену в карман куртки. Заметив драку у бара рядом, Фрэнк почувствовал, как кожа буквально загудела от желания принять в ней участие, и, хрустнув костяшками пальцев, он поспешил нанести первый удар. К концу потасовки он уже мог похвастаться фингалом под глазом, запекшимися царапинами на руках и громадным синяком вокруг горла. Всю дорогу до дома он прошел в приподнятом настроении, фальшиво насвистывая какую-то мелодию и сплевывая кровь каждый раз, как ее вкус начинал расцветать во рту.

Заходя в свою съемную комнату – дерьмовее некуда, но хотя бы теплую – он тут же снял футболку и забрался в кровать, ощущая прохладные объятия постели. И хоть Фрэнк так и не снял обувь с ног, когда он проснулся позже, было настолько холодно, что его трясло, а капельки пота на спине морозили своим ледяным, влажным прикосновением. В висевшем над разбитой раковиной в ванной зеркале Фрэнк поймал отражение своего лица и расцветший вдоль губы синяк, который выглядел почти как пятна от чужих пальцев, перемазанных восковым карандашом. Фрэнк водил по нему языком так долго, как мог, пока синяк не заныл.

*

Прошло не меньше двух месяцев, прежде чем он набрался смелости снова проверить список.

– Ну же, Айеро, – повторял он, едва касаясь пальцами клавиатуры. – Там столько хороших заданий. Куча бабла. Куча говнюков, так и ждущих, когда им задаст жару лучший охотник за головами в округе, коим ты и являешься – на случай, если ты совсем размяк и позабыл об этом. К тому же ты, кажется, окончательно сбрендил из-за всех этих задушевных разговоров с самим собой, но, так и быть, мы не станем на этом фокусироваться, только давай ты уже наконец проверишь этот гребаный список. 

Он спешно впечатал код, со всей силы стуча по клавишам, и тут же отскочил назад, наблюдая за тем, как по экрану побежал нескончаемый список имен и цифр. Столько имен, столько преступников – красные звезды помечают самых опасных, самых разыскиваемых, желтые – тех, награда за кого в очередной раз стала выше. Зеленая полоса означает, что преступника уже поймали и засадили за решетку.

Фрэнк и не знал, чего он ожидал там увидеть. Нужно остановиться прямо сейчас, просто перестать листать…

Вот он. **Джерард Уэй**.

Красная звезда. Желтая звезда. Фрэнк сжал ладонями пластиковую рамку экрана автомата. Бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо, Фрэнк нажал на строку с именем, открывая нужный документ. Высветилась фотография Джерарда – очень старая, он не солгал, на фото он и правда был еще совсем, блять, ребенком с мягким подбородком и этими безумными, большими глазами – и список преступлений, в которых он обвинялся (в некоторых из них – лишь по слухам). Сообщники – _Фрэнк Айеро, фото отсутствует, подтвержденный список преступлений отсутствует, и Майкл Уэй, брат, нажмите сюда, чтобы открыть документ._ Фрэнк пролистал вниз в поисках самой недавней информации и тут же остановился, замирая на месте.

Невероятно. Настолько безрассудно, что даже в голове не укладывалось. Раньше за Джерарда назначали высокую цену за одни только слухи, но теперь… сумма была выше, чем когда бы то ни было, чуть ли не в четыре раза больше, чем в момент их первой встречи, и, мать вашу, она продолжала расти, и все это с тех пор, как они расстались на Тихее. Он проваливал задания, еле успевал улизнуть, разбил корабль при стыковке и оставил в шлюзе станции огромную дыру, починка которой стоила колонии тысячи тысяч. Воровал у копов – ладно, это его коронный – но и в маленьких магазинчиках тоже, у них даже осталась тусклая запись с камеры видеонаблюдения: Фрэнк увидел его черные, торчащие во все стороны волосы и бластер в руке, вытянутой по направлению к камере. Изображение было зернистым, но даже так Фрэнк смог разглядеть темные круги под его глазами. Он приложил большой палец к экрану, пряча за ним лицо Джерарда, и постарался ничего не чувствовать – безуспешно.

Джерард становился неосторожным. Майки не поймали, Майки был в порядке. Дело было только в Джерарде – расстроенном, неразумном, опрометчивом, шедшем на ебаные глупости, потому что Фрэнка не было рядом, чтобы остановить его, заставить его прекратить вести себя как гребаный придурок.

Фрэнк все еще злился на него, очень злился, _пиздец_ как злился – но все факты были прямо перед его глазами – Джерард был в полном раздрае. Фрэнку было не лучше. Он тоже был совсем разбит, и он это прекрасно понимал, только вот не знал, что с этим поделать.

Фрэнк уставился на сумму награды за поимку Джерарда и на маленькую красную звездочку рядом с его именем. И в это мгновение все стало абсолютно, ослепительно ясно, и у Фрэнка перехватило дыхание. Это могло сработать. Именно так все и должно было произойти. Джерард же и сам это сказал, так ведь. Фрэнк просто ждал, пока цена за его голову поднимется выше.

*

– Твою мать, – выдохнул Педикон, бледнея на глазах, придерживая дверь полуоткрытой. – Какого хера ты здесь делаешь? Как ты, блять, меня…

– Охотился, – прервал Фрэнк, проталкиваясь в квартиру мимо него. – Нужна твоя помощь.

*

Полицейский участок оказался тусклым, неказистым местечком, глубоко впечатанным в стену колонии. Неоновое освещение в окне казалось знакомым, хоть Фрэнк и не был в участках этой колонии прежде. Тут его никто не узнает, в отличие от некоторых других систем.

– Я не смогу, – заныл Педикон, притормаживая. Фрэнк его проигнорировал.

– Придется постараться, – ответил он. – Ты мой должник.

Педикон провел ладонью по волосам и вздохнул.

– Чувак, блять, когда я говорил, что буду тебе должен, я имел в виду, что, может, помогу тебе, типа, списать пару долгов, но точно не это. Я правда не знаю, чувак, должен быть какой-то другой способ…

– Нет никакого другого способа, – прервал его Фрэнк. – Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, – сказал он, и его голос прозвучал более чем убедительно.

Педикон снова замялся, но больше не стал останавливаться или что-то говорить, так что Фрэнк продолжил вести его к входу в полицейский участок. Звон наручников остался единственным звуком, сопровождавшим их помимо тяжелого дыхания Педикона.

– У тебя какие-то ебанутые представления о плате по долгам, – пробурчал он перед тем, как они подошли ко входу, но Фрэнк не дрогнул, продолжая смотреть строго вперед.

– Только когда я знаю их истинную цену, – ответил он, следом заходя внутрь.

*

– Хэй, – громко, грубо и бесцеремонно рявкнул Педикон, ладонью сжимая куртку Фрэнка на спине. – Привел тут вам одного.

Сотрудник за стойкой сразу же подскочил на ноги, хватая свой сканер.

– Имя? – спросил он, дернув Фрэнка за запястье и подставляя его под голубое освещение.

– Джерард Уэй, – ответил Педикон. – Слышал, вы, ребята, уже давно искали этого ублюдка.

Сканер издал гудок, и цвет сменился на зеленый.

*

Первым делом, когда Фрэнк попал в тюрьму, они сбрили его волосы. Не так, как ему нравилось, когда Джерард мягкими пальцами придерживал его затылок, но грубо, небрежно, неравномерно, так что он то и дело проводил рукой по участку с чуть более длинными прядками за левым ухом, будто у него нервный тик. Вторым делом они выдали ему форму и подселили его в камеру к остальным заключенным. Третьим – честно говоря, как и многие до этого – неверно рассудили, что, раз Фрэнк не вышел ростом, значит, он слаб и беззащитен.

Он был уверен, что в процессе ему сломали ребро, но придурок, с которым он дрался, вообще расплакался под конец, так что единогласно было решено, что Фрэнк все же победил.

В результате он получил одиночную камеру и репутацию в придачу, и после этого заключение стало, в общем-то, довольно сносным. Ему дали широкую койку, и никто к нему больше не лез, не задирал и не разговаривал. Самое главное – его посадили, и возле имени в списке появилась зеленая черта, так что получилось все довольно неплохо. Просто отлично.

*

Иногда ночами, когда сон все не шел, Фрэнк лежал в кровати, проводя пальцами по маленькому шраму на руке – там, где Педикон ввел идентификационный чип. Пришлось делать надрез с обратной стороны, причем довольно глубокий, чтобы шрам не было видно при сканировании у запястья. В результате прямо на кровоточащих руках его вытатуированной скорбящей леди появилась крошечная заметная на ощупь белая полоска. Фрэнк чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что пришлось ее подпортить, но ничего страшного. Она бы поняла.

Потому что теперь он был за решеткой, а Джерард – на свободе, и Педикон получил награду за его – Джерарда – голову с приличной долей для себя любимого, разумеется, но остаток пойдет Джерарду. Этого более чем достаточно. Хватит, чтобы вытащить чип и Майки, и Джерарда, чтобы они оба могли начать с начала, вернуться ко времени, когда еще не был сделан тот ужасный снимок Джерарда с широкими яростными глазами – такого, блять, _юного_ – и решить заняться чем-то другим.

И это того стоило.

*

Но главной проблемой тюрьмы было то, что там было чертовски _скучно_. Большую часть времени Фрэнк спал, дрочил или читал (иногда – дрочил, _пока_ читал, если ему удавалось убедить чувака с тележкой, раздававшего книги, дать ему что-то погорячее). Других заключенных он видел только во время часового перерыва, к тому же, они все его пиздецки боялись, что Фрэнку было на руку, но в то же время означало, что дни его были долгими и тихими, а надзиратели следили за ним так пристально, что он и подумать не мог о том, чтобы учудить какую-нибудь хрень.

Фрэнк подтягивался в углу площадки для прогулок, когда краем глаза заметил, как за ним следил парень, наехавший на него в первый день. Фрэнк проигнорировал его и, глубоко дыша, начал новый подход. Парень – Смит или что-то другое, настолько же скучное, ему было до лампочки – ненавидел Фрэнка, просто на дух не переносил после того, как он опозорил его тогда. Фрэнк понимал, что он лишь выжидал удобного момента, чтобы отомстить. Было даже немного жаль, ведь Смит не понимал, что снова проиграет, причем на этот раз ему будет куда хуже.

*

– Поверить не могу, что они дают нам такие книги, – произнес Фрэнк, переворачивая _«Графа Монте-Кристо»_ , чтобы взглянуть на заднюю обложку. – Они же в курсе, что это книга про побег из тюрьмы, а? И даже не парятся, что подкинут нам ненужных идей?

Заключенный, раздававший книги, пожал плечами.

– Не думаю, что они читали хоть одну из этих книг, – сказал он. – К тому же, не сказать, чтобы ты мог прорыть выход отсюда. Мы же в консервной банке посреди вакуума.

Фрэнк едва заметно ухмыльнулся, проводя большим пальцем по старым, выцветающим страницам.

– Но тебе она нравится, не так ли?

– Они все мне нравятся, – ответил тот, толкая свою тележку дальше по коридору. – Особенно те, которые нам давать не следует.

*

Смит стал кружить вокруг него на площадке, придерживаясь стен корпуса. Его дружки постоянно сновали поблизости – с тех пор, как Фрэнк выставил его ссыклом, их стало меньше, но некоторые все же остались. Они наблюдали за тем, как Фрэнк тренируется – он старался не изматывать себя слишком сильно на случай, если этого они и ждали, но те ничего не делали – только смотрели. Фрэнк никогда не поворачивался к ним спиной.

*

Он старался не думать о Джерарде, но от снов с его участием никак избавиться не мог. Обычно ему снилось, как они трахаются, как Джерард вжимает его в широкие окна в передней части корабля, проталкивая ему в рот свои пальцы, в окружении черноты космоса. Тогда он просыпался с рукой на члене или со спермой на постельном, как какой-то сраный подросток. Но рядом никого не было, так что это было вовсе и не важно, и Фрэнк просто поворачивался на живот и сжимал свой член, пока не кончал второй раз, вжимая лицо в подушку.

Но иногда ему снился просто Джерард – как он дремал или как выглядел в баре Рэя тогда, когда Фрэнк увидел его впервые в жизни, и его сердце екнуло в груди: _«Джерард Уэй»_ , – сразу понял Фрэнк. – _«Симпатичнее, чем говорят»_. Его губы, оживленные улыбкой, что случалось так редко, или хмурость его бровей, или смех, полный радости, когда Фрэнку удавалось его чем-то удивить. Его руки на ласточках Фрэнка. Просыпаясь после вот таких снов, он обычно лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок и мечтая о том, чтобы в его камере было окно, из которого можно было бы наблюдать за звездами.

*

– Я знаю тебя, – прозвучал голос где-то поблизости. Фрэнк оторвался от книги, удивленно изгибая бровь.

– Я знаю твое лицо, – добавил какой-то тип. Он выглядел знакомо, но раньше Фрэнк не обращал на него внимания, и теперь никак не мог его вспомнить.

– Не думаю, чувак, – бросил он, опуская взгляд в свою книгу и переворачивая страницу.

– Это ты меня сюда засадил, – пусто, безэмоционально продолжил тот. – Ты тот охотник за головами.

Фрэнк замер на месте, его бросило в жар. Этот парень… он не мог знать его имени. Теперь он его вспомнил – прошло уже несколько лет. Джексон что-то там. Нападение с применением огнестрельного оружия. Он молил о пощаде, когда Фрэнк сдавал его копам.

– Уже нет, – ответил Фрэнк, снова опуская взгляд на страницы книги. Он подумал, может, парень решит на него напасть, набросится со стороны, но нет. Тот лишь молча наблюдал за ним какое-то время, а затем вернулся обратно в противоположную сторону комнаты. Фрэнк медленно выдохнул и поборол желание провести кончиками пальцев по маленькому шраму на задней стороне руки.

*

– Закончил? – спросил мужчина, раздававший книги, принимая томик через решетки камеры Фрэнка. – Понравилась?

– Очень, – ответил он. – Что еще можешь предложить?

Тот передал новую книгу – с толстым переплетом и русским именем на корешке. 

– Думаю, эта тебе тоже понравится.

– Спасибо, чувак, – поблагодарил Фрэнк, переворачивая книгу в руках, чтобы взглянуть на заднюю сторону обложки.

Мужчина начал толкать свою тележку дальше по проходу, но вдруг притормозил, засомневавшись, и вернулся на шаг назад.

– Слушай, – начал он, бросая быстрый взгляд через плечо. – Не знаю, кто ты такой или почему ты здесь, но я слышал, как они переговаривались. В общем, кое-кто из парней планирует что-то плохое.

Конечно же, иначе просто быть не могло.

– Знаешь, когда? – еле слышно спросил Фрэнк.

– Скоро, – ответил тот. – Очень скоро.

– Почему ты решил меня предупредить? – спросил Фрэнк, хмурясь. Может, это какая подстава, мужчина мог быть с теми заодно. Он, может, и был единственным, кто хоть иногда с ним говорил, но это еще не значило, что они друзья. У Фрэнка не было друзей.

– Кроме тебя никто их больше не читает, – произнес мужчина, опуская взгляд на книгу в руках Фрэнка. Его голос прозвучал печально, и в тот момент, даже в приглушенном оранжевом освещении коридора, Фрэнк смог наконец разглядеть его немолодое лицо.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, и мужчина, кивнув, толкнул свою тележку к камерам дальше по коридору, исчезая в глухом свете ламп.

*

Теперь Фрэнк все понял – то, как Смит за ним следил, оценивал. Ждал подходящего момента. Фрэнк решил заняться приседаниями у стены сбоку, в основном, чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь и не таращиться в ответ.

В какой-то момент он все же взглянул на Смита – тот перешептывался со своими дружками, столпившимися вокруг и сжимавшими ладони в кулаки. Они были напряжены и явно готовы, и тогда Фрэнк понял, что они нанесут свой удар уже совсем скоро. На удивление, происходящее его совершенно не волновало – им все равно ничего не светит, но хотя бы помогут разбавить монотонность и скуку тюремной жизни.

Он снова взглянул на Смита, и тот поймал его взгляд. Смит улыбнулся, и Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ.

*

Над ним нависло чье-то тело, вжав его в матрас и закрыв рот чем-то теплым. Фрэнк дернулся, всем своим весом пытаясь скинуть тело с себя, но безуспешно – тот все еще прижимал его к постели. Фрэнк продолжил бороться, но все никак не мог избавиться от него. Его руки были вытянуты вдоль туловища и зажаты между ног нападавшего. Вторую руку тот опустил ему на горло.

Фрэнк укусил со всей силы и почувствовал кожу между своих зубов, услышал резкий вздох, и в следующее мгновенье рука больше не сжимала его рот, зато ему зарядили локтем в лицо. Было темно, Фрэнк ничего не видел.

– Я, блять, прикончу тебя, богом клянусь… – выплюнул Фрэнк, дергаясь еще раз, но рука снова опустилась ему на рот.

– Ты можешь, блять, помолчать хотя бы одну _гребаную секунду_ , господи, – выругался голос, и Фрэнк замер.

_Нет._

– Нет, – тупо произнес он.

– Да, я тоже очень рад нашей встрече, – ответил голос, и Фрэнк, поморгав, разглядел во тьме лицо Джерарда.

– Тебе нельзя тут быть, – оцепенело пробормотал он. Он, наверное, спал. Это просто сон. Джерарда тут быть не могло. Это просто невозможно. Фрэнк повернул голову на бок, чтобы взглянуть на дверь – все еще заперта. Без шансов.

– Ну что ж, вот он я, так что выкуси, – хмурясь, бросил Джерард.

– А в других снах ты был нежнее, – буркнул Фрэнк. – Можно мне лучше того Джерарда?

Джерард ущипнул его, _пиздец как больно_ ущипнул, отчего Фрэнк скорчился на месте.

– Ау, твою мать!

– Так тебе _и надо_ , – яростно выругался Джерард. – Так тебе и надо, ты, тупой, бесполезный дерьма кусок, – и в следующее мгновенье он его уже не щипал, а шлепал по рукам и плечам, _со всей силы_. – Так тебе и надо за этот твой придурошный, бредовый, кошмарный план, за этот _самый ужасный_ план…

Джерард. _Джерард. Блять._

– Стоп, черт, ау! – Фрэнк попытался скинуть с себя Джерарда и при этом говорить не громче шепота. – Какого хрена ты тут вообще делаешь? – спросил он, и Джерард снова врезал ему по плечу.

– Я здесь, чтобы спасти твою задницу, болван.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня спасал, – возразил Фрэнк. – Я сам это выбрал.

– Ага, Педикон мне все рассказал, – ответил Джерард. – Он не собирался, конечно, ведь, видимо, ты заставил его _пообещать_ или типа того, но пошли вы в жопу, если думаете, что я приму конверт с деньгами _за поимку меня_ , не задав серьезных, мать твою, вопросов об их происхождении.

– Он самый отстойный на свете друг, – вздохнул Фрэнк.

Приподнявшись с него, Джерард слез с кровати, и Фрэнк смог разглядеть его получше в тусклом сиянии светильника у раковины – он выглядел старше, устало, а волосы его представляли из себя тот еще чертов шухер, даже по меркам самого Джерарда. Фрэнк не сдвинулся с места.

– Ну же, вставай, – подбодрил его Джерард. – Нужно отсюда выбираться.

– Нет, – возразил Фрэнк. – Я никуда не пойду.

– Что? – спросил Джерард. – Тебя тут что, наркотой обкачали или что? _Вставай_ давай.

– Нет.

– Значит, я тебя вырублю, а потом просто вынесу отсюда, – заявил Джерард. Он выглядел грубовато – как в те редкие моменты, когда его загоняли в угол во время задания – слишком сконцентрировано, чтобы пугаться или отвлекаться на что бы то ни было, что могло встать у него на пути. Фрэнк почувствовал, как по телу, покалывая кожу, разлилось тепло.

– Я вырублю тебя первым, – ответил он, но, честно говоря, уверенности в этом у него никакой не было, потому что он все еще лежал на койке не в состоянии сдвинуться с места.

– Я без тебя не уйду, – сказал Джерард.

– Ты должен, – возразил ему Фрэнк. – Я этого хочу.

– Плевать мне, чего ты там хочешь, – прошипел Джерард. – Потому что ты не имеешь права принимать гребаные решения, от которых зависит не только твоя, но и _моя_ жизнь, сперва со мной не посоветовавшись, чего ты не сделал, так что оно не считается.

– Конечно, считается, – раздраженно ответил Фрэнк. – И в прошлый раз, если мне не изменяет память, ты был очень даже «за» принимать решения, от которых зависела моя жизнь, не посоветовавшись со мной, так что в жопу это все.

– Мы что, правда будем сейчас об этом спорить?

– Ну, мне спешить некуда, – скрестив руки на груди, ответил Фрэнк.

– _Фрэнк_ , – расстроенно произнес Джерард. – Хочешь поругаться, прекрасно, давай поругаемся, можешь даже, блять, врезать мне по лицу, если тебе от этого станет легче, только _не здесь_ , хорошо? На воле. Со мной. Вставай, пойдем отсюда.

– Если я сбегу, ты больше не будешь в безопасности, – произнес Фрэнк, осознавая, как сильно он от всего этого _устал_.

– Мне все равно, буду я в безопасности или нет, – стиснув зубы, прошипел Джерард. – Мне это не нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был на свободе.

Фрэнк не ответил. Он провел ладонями по волосам и по лицу, с силой надавив на глаза, пока не увидел пляшущие за закрытыми веками точки. _Блять_.

Вдруг в коридоре раздались какие-то звуки, и они оба замерли на месте. Зазвенели ключи, а следом послышался чей-то шепот.

– Блять.

– Старые друзья? – спросил Джерард.

– Если под «друзьями» ты имеешь в виду пару-тройку чуваков, которые мечтают вогнать мне в шею нож, пока я сплю, то да, – ответил Фрэнк, наконец вставая с кровати и подходя к Джерарду, стоявшему у противоположной стены.

– Мда, что-то не меняется никогда, – произнес Джерард, вздыхая и вытаскивая свой бластер из кобуры, звуча практически, нахрен, _нежно_ , стоя посреди этой гребаной тюремной камеры рядом с Фрэнком, и Фрэнк вдруг почувствовал себя свободным от всех ограничений, полным жизни, готовым свернуть горы.

*

Джерарду хватило ровно трех выстрелов, чтобы разобраться с теми, кто пытался пролизнуть в камеру: одному он зарядил в шею, двум другим – прямо между глаз, и после, как включилась сигнальная сирена, им пришлось перепрыгивать через тела, чтобы выбраться в холл. Пустое, безжизненное лицо Смита уставилось на Фрэнка, но они сразу же бросились по коридору прочь, и у Фрэнка не было ни времени, ни желания оборачиваться.

– Я надеялся провернуть все в твоем стиле, – сказал Джерард. – Знаешь, как мастер маскировки и все такое, подумал, что ты бы мной, наверное, гордился.

– Зато так не будет скучно, – ответил Фрэнк, сгибаясь на ходу, чтобы в него не попали выстрелы надзирателей. Он схватил Джерарда за куртку, заворачивая за угол, чувствуя, как по полу заскользили его мягкие тюремные башмаки. – Черт, черт, погоди, – бросил он, наклоняясь к ногам, чтобы скинуть обувь и ощутить холодное прикосновение металла к своим окоченевшим пальцам.

Над его головой просвистел выстрел, врезаясь в металлическую стену совсем рядом с ухом Джерарда, и Фрэнк резко дернул того в сторону.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Джерард, быстро выглядывая за угол из-за стены, чтобы сделать два выстрела. Кто-то вскрикнул от боли, но ответные выстрелы все еще гремели, и Фрэнк слышал, как система оповещения продолжала вещать предупреждения по всему тюремному комплексу. _Блять_.

– На счет два, – предупредил Джерард, Фрэнк отсчитал – _раз, два_ – и они пустились бежать дальше. Фрэнк первым увидел очередного надзирателя вдали и тут же подал сигнал, чтобы Джерард, обернувшись, выстрелил в него. Надзиратель повалился на пол, его пушка – следом за ним.

Они снова свернули, и в этот момент Фрэнк понял, куда они попали, черт, _черт_. Освещение в главном павильоне было ярким, ослепляющим, спрятаться было негде, да и времени совсем не было. Пока Фрэнк и Джерард неслись что есть мочи мимо нескончаемого ряда камер, заключенные в них все вопили и стучали со всей силы ладонями по решеткам и стенам вокруг. Фрэнк практически не слышал гул сирен из громкоговорителей над их головами или топот догонявших их охранников – лишь крики заключенных и свое собственное сбившееся дыхание.

– Долго еще? – прохрипел он, когда они снова повернули вбок.

– Не знаю, – ответил Джерард, продолжая бежать. – Я пробрался по вентиляционной шахте, но тот выход уже окружили, так что туда мы точно не можем вернуться.

Снова завернув за угол, они через открытую дверь попали в другой коридор. Остановившись, Фрэнк вжался в дверь всем телом, и Джерард тут же подоспел на помощь, помогая с замком. Они снова пустились бежать. Охрана их уже почти догнала и теперь возилась с закрытой дверью, но Джерард выстрелил в небольшую панель управления в стене рядом с входом, и та, зашипев, вышла из строя.

Зато теперь сигнализация завопила с новой силой. Фрэнк практически горел от количества выплеснутого в кровь адреналина. Когда они снова свернули вбок, Джерард вдруг остановился, впечатывая Фрэнка в стену, прижав его грудь рукой.

– Фрэнк, серьезно, с чего ты, блять, взял, что это была хорошая идея? – произнес он, четкими, слаженными движениями заменяя плазменное ядро в своем бластере. В коридоре сбоку послышались шаги, но Фрэнк знал, что они завернули за дверь запасного выхода, и у большинства надзирателей, что были на смене, не должно быть кода доступа к ней. Это поможет им выиграть немного времени.

Они бросились бежать дальше. Им следовало быть тише, но Фрэнк не мог, просто не мог быть осторожнее в тот момент.

– Потому что идея _и правда_ была хорошей. Вы с Майки смогли бы освободиться от прошлого, начать все сначала, – ответил он, стараясь не отставать от Джерарда и склоняясь ниже, когда они пробегали мимо окон столовой.

– А как же ты? – спросил Джерард, бросая на него хмурый взгляд через плечо.

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

– Я никогда не был никому полезным. А тут от меня была хоть какая-то польза.

Джерард замедлился, и Фрэнк не мог не заметить, в какую тонкую, напряженную линию сложились его губы.

– Фрэнк, нет.

– Я просто пытался сделать что-то хорошее, потому что _хотел_ этого, я хотел поступить правильно, хотел стать _лучше_ … – продолжил Фрэнк, радуясь тому, что в тот момент они неслись по коридору, потому что в груди закололо и дыхание сбилось, и куда легче было притвориться, что все дело было исключительно в беге.

– Фрэнк, мать твою… я не хочу, чтобы ты был лучше, – Джерард резко остановился и бросил на него свой расстроенный взгляд. – Мы плохие парни, ты же это понимаешь? По всем стандартным понятиям, мы и есть враг. Мне просто нужен _ты_. Я гребаный придурок и мне жаль, что я не рассказал тебе про деньги, и если ты решил, будто я считал, что ты… недостаточно хорош или что. Ты не должен, блять, никому ничего доказывать, хорошо?

– Я сделал это не для того, чтобы вернуть тебя, – оборонительно заявил Фрэнк, и это было правдой. – Я пошел на это, потому что хотя бы раз в жизни хотел сделать что-то правильное. Для кого-то другого. И… это было… хорошо. _Правильно_.

– Хочешь быть хорошим, или правильным, или лучше, значит, будь, – ответил Джерард. – Но делай это не для меня. Потому что, как выясняется, я буду любить тебя, даже если ты будешь вести себя как полный, мать твою, болван.

– Поверить не могу, что ты злишься на меня из-за того, что я поступил самоотверженно и бескорыстно, – раздраженно буркнул Фрэнк, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что Джерард сказал _«любить»_ , потому что Джерард таких вещей не говорил никогда, и это немного сбивало с толку. Или много. Однако в холле позади них послышались громкие крики, и в металлическую стену прямо над их головами ударил выстрел.

Джерард дернул их за угол, тут же высовываясь обратно, чтобы выстрелить в ответ. Фрэнк услышал, как охранники мешками падают на пол. _Раз. Два. Три._

– Я _злюсь_ , потому что ты ведешь себя самоотверженно и бескорыстно, когда это я должен перед тобой извиняться, и теперь выгляжу полным дерьмом. Имей в виду, я не собираюсь засаживать себя в тюрьму в качестве подарка тебе на день рождения, _черт возьми_ , – буркнул Джерард, поворачиваясь к Фрэнку. Он снова выстрелил, на этот раз вперед – за спину Фрэнка, и охранник, пытавшийся пробраться с другой стороны коридора, повалился вниз, хватаясь за раненую ногу. – В смысле, господи боже, и что мне теперь сделать, чтобы соответствовать уровню, если моя попытка романтически вызволить тебя из тюрьмы, кажется, вот-вот с треском провалится?

– Я очень впечатлен, – ответил Фрэнк. – И очень польщен.

– Правда что ли, – съязвил Джерард. – Не ври мне тут, – буркнул он, выстреливая еще два раза. _Раз. Два._

– Так польщен, – повторил Фрэнк с серьезным выражением лица. Джерард лишь закатил глаза, но это выглядело так знакомо, так нежно, и Джерард был тут, он был _прямо тут_ , ради _него. Ради Фрэнка_. Времени поцеловать его не было, но Фрэнку очень хотелось, так хотелось, так что взамен он схватил Джерарда за руку и потянул его дальше по коридору.

– Пойдем, – крикнул он. – Сюда.

У них получится. Он вытащит их отсюда.

Продолжая держаться за руки, они пустились вперед по коридору, и гулкие звуки их бега – ботинок Джерарда и босых ног Фрэнка – заглушали все остальное, даже шум догонявших их надзирателей. За следующим поворотом, в длинном коридоре, выходившем к прогулочной площадке, между стен неловко выступала канализационная труба. Она была проложена слишком низко – давний просчет еще на этапе проработки планов постройки. Фрэнк не мог оторвать взгляда от этой трубы, когда каждый день возвращался в свою камеру после часового перерыва. Он представлял свой побег, продумывал его до деталей – чисто из привычки, сбегать на самом деле он и не собирался – но оно должно сработать, если у них будет достаточно времени.

– Задержи их, – сказал он, отпуская руку Джерарда, чтобы подпрыгнуть вверх к трубе. Удалось ему это с трудом. Пришлось немного повозиться: он порезался о ржавый метал и испачкал свою кофту, но все же смог подтянуться на достаточный уровень и в результате забраться на трубу, практически садясь на нее верхом. 

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я это все повторил, то проще будет просто застрелить меня на месте, – хрипя заявил Джерард, поднимая свой взгляд на Фрэнка. – Можешь просто бросить меня тут на верную смерть, – он обернулся через плечо, чтобы сделать еще несколько выстрелов, не давая никому пробраться в коридор из-за поворота.

Фрэнк рассмеялся – громко и резко – и потянулся к (своей деточке, своей дорогой) ремонтной шахте в стене напротив. Она располагалась в странном месте, слишком высоко, и обычно скрывалась за той самой канализационной трубой. Этой шахтой никогда особо и не пользовались – это было просто незачем. Фрэнк потянул за задвижки – конечно же, слабые, заржавевшие, он заметил это еще в первый день – и они чуть не развалились в его руках. 

– Давай, – позвал Фрэнк, скидывая решетку от шахты на пол к ногам Джерарда. – Я помогу.

Он наклонился вниз, протягивая руку, сжимая крепче трубу ногами, и Джерард, вздохнув, подпрыгнул вверх, хватая ладонь Фрэнка. Он уперся ногами в стену и полез вверх. Фрэнк старался использовать всю свою силу, чтобы у Джерарда было достаточно точек опоры и ему было проще забраться наверх. В конце концов, он ухватился за ворот куртки Джерарда и подтащил его к трубе.

– Я оценил твои чудовищно сильные тюремные мускулы, – прохрипел Джерард, накрепко цепляясь за трубу. – Давай быстрее, пожалуйста.

– _Давай_ > уже, – закатил глаза Фрэнк и полез вглубь шахты. – И не забудь снести трубу ногой, когда залезешь сам.

Джерард выстрелил несколько раз в направлении коридора, откуда все еще слышался топот наступающей охраны. Фрэнк выругался, когда просвистевший выстрел одного из надзирателей задел его голень, но в следующее мгновенье они оба уже забрались в шахту и были готовы ползти к свободе. Он услышал, как Джерард, выстрелив снова, принялся бить по трубе, и вот уже она задрожала, оторвалась с одной стороны и повисла, покачиваясь, у стены. За их спинами полилась вода, сирены завопили с новой силой, появилось еще больше охранников, послышались звуки того, как они неловко толпятся внизу, пытаясь сообразить, как добраться до шахты над их головами. Но Фрэнк, не отвлекаясь, пополз вперед, следуя за потоком прохладного воздуха, в сторону стыковочного портала, и Джерард пополз следом, не отставая.

*

Выбравшись из шахты, Фрэнк упал на пол, больно ударяясь грудью и подбородком о металлическое покрытие. Джерард чуть было не упал на него, но увернулся в последнюю секунду, а следом поднялся на ноги и подал Фрэнку руку, когда тот с трудом смог устоять босиком на мокром полу. 

– И как мы отсюда выберемся? – прохрипел Фрэнк. Во рту стоял привкус крови, Фрэнк сплюнул густую, медно-красную слюну, чтобы избавиться от него. Перед ними стояло много кораблей, но чтобы пробраться на любой из них, не говоря уже о том, чтобы открыть ебаный шлюз и вылететь со станции, им бы потребовались коды доступа, а взломать их не было ни единого шанса, даже у Фрэнка. Выхода просто не было.

– Я нашел нам попутку, – сказал Джерард, уводя Фрэнка вперед и за угол в сторону стыковочного причала вместо стоянки охранного транспорта. Сигнализация по-прежнему верещала, но охраны здесь было куда меньше: вероятно, приказ был сконцентрироваться на подавлении бунта и суматохи по другую сторону колонии. Они пригнулись, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения пары охранников на главном перекрестке терминала, и пустились что есть мочи к последнему в ряду кораблю.

Он был крупным, совершенно незнакомым, и Фрэнк притормозил в нерешительности, когда тот предстал перед глазами во всей красе.

– Чей это корабль? – спросил он, когда Джерард, затянув его внутрь, закрыл входную дверь. Кабина была просторной, чистой, новехонькой, и они практически с разбегу влетели в кресла в ее передней части.

Джерард проигнорировал его вопрос, взамен лихорадочно шлепая по кнопкам и запуская тягу, поднимая гарнитуру и напяливая ее на голову.

– Педикон, у тебя есть коды доступа? – спросил он, и у Фрэнка внутри все перевернулось. 

Из гарнитуры послышался голос Педикона – отдаленный и с помехами.

– Есть, он с тобой?

Джерард бросил быстрый взгляд на Фрэнка.

– Да, со мной. Давай.

Послышался гул, шлюз прямо перед носом корабля раскрылся, и Джерард, запустив двигатели, поднял корабль в воздух и повез их к выходу с порта. Фрэнк вжался в свое кресло, не в силах даже прицепить ремень безопасности, но это не сыграло роли: двери раскрылись перед ними и тут же захлопнулись обратно – вероятно, надежно закрываясь – если по ту сторону гарнитуры был действительно Педикон – чтобы никто не смог их преследовать. Фрэнк стольким был ему обязан, и при следующей же встрече он обязательно его поблагодарит. Они пронеслись сквозь последние стыковочные причалы и вылетели со станции, окунаясь в черноту и тихое сияние звезд. Фрэнк снова мог ими любоваться. Он вытер кровь с губ и подбородка и ухмыльнулся, а затем, не сдержавшись, прямо-таки захохотал, Джерард практически вскрикнул от радости, и они позволили космосу поглотить их, улетая дальше, пока станция и все вокруг не стало просто крошечными бликами в темноте.

*

– Где ты достал этот корабль, Джи? – спросил Фрэнк, проводя ладонями по стене в спальной каюте. – Он, блять, невероятный. Украл у какого-то политика, что ли?

Джерард ответил не сразу.

– Я купил его.

– Купил? – переспросил Фрэнк, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Типа… за деньги?  
  
– Ага.

– Типа… за… за _свои_ деньги? – Фрэнк не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он… что? Что?

Джерард переступил с ноги на ногу. Фрэнк был готов поклясться, что он смутился, его щеки сразу же покраснели.

– Ну, иногда я покупаю всякое, – пробормотал он, вдруг заинтересовавшись собственными ногтями.

Корабль не был громадным или вычурно-роскошным, но… он был идеальным, с широкими окнами, эстетичным дизайном, ярко освещенными, чистыми коридорами, работающим обогревателем, тихими двигателями и огромной, широкой и мягкой кроватью.

– И сколько же он стоил? – спросил Фрэнк, хоть еще и не оправился от изначального шока.

Джерард пристально на него посмотрел.

– Примерно столько же, сколько и некий Джерард Уэй.

Оу. _Оу_. У Фрэнка кольнуло в груди.

– Что? Джи, это же было… для тебя и Майки…

– Знаю, – ответил Джерард. Он повернул свою руку другой стороной, опуская взгляд на бледную кожу, и Фрэнк увидел его – красный, по виду больной шрам чуть ниже локтевого сгиба.

–Ты его вытащил? – выдыхая, спросил Фрэнк.

– И Майки тоже, – ответил Джерард. – Мы больше не существуем в их системе. Совсем. Как чистый лист.

– Как?

– Педикон, – сказал Джерард, и Фрэнку пришлось прикусить губу, видя, с какой неохотой тот ответил на его вопрос. – Он ввел твой чип, а наши – вытащил, ну, знаешь, после того, как я узнал детали вашего плана и был далеко ему не рад. К тому же, он все сделал бесплатно – за обещание вытащить тебя отсюда целым и невредимым. Целым или невредимым. Он не уточнял.

Фрэнк улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри все затрепетало. Больше никаких чипов, да еще и на корабль хватило. Настоящий корабль. Он сделал хоть что-то правильное.

– Хорошо.

– Почти, – промолвил Джерард, подходя ближе, прижимая Фрэнка к стене. Он развернул его левую руку, сгибая ее в локте – их лица были так близки, что Фрэнк мог разглядеть его легкую щетину и длинные ресницы – и наклонился ниже, прикасаясь губами к шраму поверх ладоней скорбящей леди. – Фрэнк, послушай, – начал он, тут же замолкая, на удивление взволнованный. – Я бы не смог… этот корабль здесь… благодаря тебе. Он и твой тоже. Наш. И Педикон сказал, что может вытащить твой… мой… чип, и ты тоже сможешь получить новую…

– Новую что? – спросил Фрэнк, затаив дыхание.

– Новую жизнь, – Джерард поднял испуганный взгляд на Фрэнка.

Фрэнк, моргая, уставился на него в ответ.

– С тобой?

– Если захочешь, – ответил Джерард. Его губы сложились в тонкую, напряженную линию, и Фрэнку пришлось привстать на цыпочки, поцеловать его сию же секунду – и целовать, пока тот не расслабился, отвечая на поцелуй, и Фрэнк не почувствовал его вкус у себя во рту. Он был как дрянной кофе, и бессонница, и _Джерард_ , и так стало намного лучше. Лучше, чем что бы то ни было.

Фрэнк отстранился, но Джерард последовал за его движением, вжимая Фрэнка в стену и раздвигая его ноги своим коленом. Фрэнк остановил его, прикоснувшись ладонью к его груди.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Просто… мы можем… хотя бы иногда не быть полными болванами? Я слишком хорош собой, чтобы умирать молодым.

Джерард кивнул и снова подался вперед, обдавая горячим дыханием лицо Фрэнка.

– Больше не хочу ничего недоговаривать, – согласился он. – Мне это не нравится. Поэтому… я просто… должен тебе кое-что сказать, – его голос был таким серьезным, таким мрачным, перемена казалась столь разительной по сравнению с мгновеньем назад, что Фрэнк замер на месте, чувствуя, как внутри что-то оборвалось. Конечно, все было слишком хорошо. Даже после всего пережитого, все еще было, черт возьми, слишком…

– Твоя прическа просто ужасна, – произнес Джерард, запуская ладонь ему в волосы, проводя ногтями по коже. – Обещай, что больше никому не позволишь так себя обкромсать. Это просто… трагично, ну правда.

– Пообещаю, если не перестанешь делать вот так, – промурчал Фрэнк, чуть постанывая, когда ногти Джерарда коснулись его шеи. Джерард ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь ближе и целуя его, не переставая целовать, пока они оба не очутились на полу, пока вспотевшие пальцы Фрэнка не соскользнули по стеклу вниз и его босые пятки не впились в оголенные икры Джерарда. Джерард не отпускал его, касаясь пальцами его тела, снаружи и изнутри, и когда Фрэнк кончал, он так сильно прикусил костяшки его пальцев, что они закровоточили, но Джерард просто вытер их о шею Фрэнка, оставляя красное пятно в окружении черного.

– Я хочу посмотреть на солнце, – сказал Фрэнк, тяжело дыша, не отрывая взгляда от космоса за окном. – С… с земли.

Джерард улыбнулся своей широкой, сияющей улыбкой, и в тот момент Фрэнк подумал, что, наверное, смотреть на солнце ощущается точно так же. Джерард думал, что Фрэнку это должно быть незнакомо, но Фрэнк знал, каково это – молить о том, чтобы тебя обожгли: пылающая кожа, слезы в глазах и вся эта прочая больная, но такая прекрасная хрень, о которой вечно говорил Джерард. Фрэнк знал. Все это время. Просто для этого ему не нужна была звезда.


End file.
